


Raptores

by Tefe203



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Animal Transformation, BAMF Claire Dearing, BAMF Owen Grady, Character Bashing, Eggs, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefe203/pseuds/Tefe203
Summary: Owen, era diferente de qualquer outro Ser Humano. Ele era talentoso, podia sentir as emoções do animais como se fossem suas, formar um vínculo. Mas sua tia sempre lhe avisou, para não cair dentro da lagoa que era os vínculos. Mas tudo muda, quando ele conhece Blue, sua primeira Raptora. Eles formam um vínculo estreito, Alfa e Bete, ambos na mente um do outro e evoluindo juntos. Logo depois vieram Echo, Delta e Charlie. E Owen cair no vínculo, mas isso só o torna mais forte! E eles juntos, vão enfrentar os Desafios de ser um Alfa de um bando de Raptores.
Relationships: Blue & Owen Grady, Blue/Owen Grady, Owen Grady & Raptor Squad
Comments: 50
Kudos: 30





	1. Capítulo Um

Owen On

Olho para o ovo, tão pequeno e frágil. O único a sobreviver de sua ninhada, o Doutor Wu, disse que não valia a pena que não iria sobreviver. Mas eu podia sentir a força da sua mente, eu sei que ela vai sobreviver. Por isso a trouxe a minha casa, que ficava na Área proibida do Jurassic Word longe de tudo e de todos. Fiz uma incubadora, e cuido do ovo com todo cuidado do Mundo. Porque eu sinto uma vida forte lá dentro, que têm vontade de viver. Não ligo para o que os outros dizem, que ela não vai sobreviver e que é fraca como os seus irmãos. Mas eu não acredito, minha pequena vai crescer e melhorar. 

Todos me chamam de louco, por tentar cuidar de Raptores. Falam sobre quantas pessoas eles mataram, mas não acredito nisso. Eu vejo beleza em suas formas, em sua selvageria e que estudar mais profundamente eles. Eu treinei todo tipo de animais, quando estava no exército e fora dele, mas minha fascinação eram os Raptores. Quando Marsani me convidou para esse trabalho, eu não pude dizer não e rapidamente me mudei para à Ilha Nublar. E dois meses que ovos são feitos e morrem, mas eu tenho confiança que essa vai sobreviver que vou poder ver seus olhos amarelos e sua pele escamosa.

Eu posso sentir sua mente, tentando se infiltrar na minha. Era ao mesmo tempo incrível em perigoso, porque temo abrir minha mente para esse Raptor. Mesmo que meu instinto me diga para simplesmente me abrir, fecho os olhos e abro minha mente. Num primeiro momento nada acontece, mas então sinto sua presença. Pequena e tímida contra minha mente, então a dela se abre para mim e eu sorriu. Então em minha mente começo a cantarolar uma antiga música de ninar, e isso parece acalmar a vida lá dentro que parece começar a cantarolar junto comigo.

Eu não entendo, minha Tia disse que se aceitar o vínculo dessa forma era se perder para sempre. Mas tudo que sinto é conforto, uma presença na parte atrás da minha mente que me tranquiliza e precisa ser tranquilizada. Abro minha mente totalmente, mostrando para ela imagens do que a espera do lado de fora. Isso parece manter ela calma, minha Tia estava errada ter um vínculo assim é incrível. Mas então em minha mente, ouço uma voz dizer.

“Alfa”

Isso traz no meu peito um novo sentimento, de sentir que estou completo. Sinto que faltava algo em mim, mas que agora com esse Raptor está completo. Parecia que tudo que eu precisava era ela. Eu estava num lugar escuro antes de vir para cá, minha Tia tinha morrido, ela que tinha me criado a vida inteira. Minha morreu no parto, e eu nunca conheci o meu pai, só sei que seu nome era Alan e minha Tia nunca me contou mais nada sobre isso. Depois que minha Tia morreu, ficou só eu e minha irmã mais velha. Mas ela nunca me entendeu, sempre me culpou pela morte da nossa mãe. E o pai dela, concorda e nunca quis cuidar de mim. Por isso vivi com minha Tia, mas não me sinto triste por isso eu cresci e entrei para o Exército, quando voltei para casa ela tinha morrido e fui de novo para Guerra, quase morri várias vezes e quando voltei de novo para casa não era o mesmo. Não conseguia achar emprego, mesmo com meus diplomas em Biologia e Comportamento Animal. Mas ninguém quer contratar alguém com TEPT.

Mas agora eu tenho, essa Raptora. Só em sentir sua mente contra minha, acalma minha preocupações. Todos os meus traumas parecem longe, como se fosse somente uma lembrança ruim e não aqueles pesadelos horríveis. Que infestavam minha mente toda a noite, mas eu era um Guerreiro e essa Raptora também era. Então que abro meus olhos, não focado no vínculo, mas eu ainda o sentia por trás da minha mente. Como se estivesse adormecida, mas se sentindo mais seguro que nunca.

Me levanto e vou até a cozinha, onde começo a fazer o jantar. Eu me sinto sozinho às vezes, ninguém tentou falar ativamente comigo. Sempre me chamando de louco e que eu tinha desejo de morte, e talvez eu tenha mesmo. Mas meus instintos dizem para confiar nos Raptores, que não vou virar comida. Têm alguma coisa que me conecta a eles, desde que eu era criança e brincava no jardim com os dinossauros de brinquedo. Agora eu tenho uma chance real, eu quero ter uma família e essa Raptora é minha chance.

“Alfa!, Alfa!, Alfa!”

Volto para o ovo, que está sendo esquentado por luzes. É então que ele começa a se mexer, volto a me sentar na cama que está ao lado da incubadora. Então uma garra perfura a casca, olho ansioso para o que vai acontecer. Não posso ajudar, ela têm que perceber que têm força! Por isso espero, logo vejo seu focinho e ela quebra todo o ovo. Seus olhos se prendem em mim, pego um pouco de carne crua e estendo para ela que engole com fome. Toda comida que lhe dou, então que ela tenta dar os primeiros passos. Ela cair, mas eu a pego e acaricio suas escamas. Posso até mesmo ouvir ela ronronar.

“Alfa. Protegê. Alfa.Cuida”

\- Sim, eu protejo e cuido, minha pequena. E qual vai ser seu nome?

Ela não parece se importar com minhas divagações. Porque pula para meus braços e se aconchegou ali, dormindo. Acaricio sua coluna até o rabo, enquanto ela crava suas unhas pequenas, mais mortais em mim. Ela é linda, mesmo que eu saiba que seus dedos podem arrancar um dedo meu e suas garras possam me estripar. Mas ela ainda é a coisa, mais linda que eu já vi, já não consigo imaginar ter uma vida sem ela. Então fecho meus olhos, na minha mente, um sussurro quente de quem vou chamar de Blue e que agora é minha família.

Lenna On

Visto meu jaleco, estou pronta para meu primeiro dia no Departamento Genético do Jurassic Word. Eu não vejo a hora de trabalhar com Doutor Wu, trabalhar com ele é meu sonho desde que entrei para Faculdade de Genética. A Parte ruim é os Dinossauros, não sou muito fã deles e não quero trabalhar diretamente com eles, por isso ficarei perto dos laboratórios. Mas então me lembro do meu irmão, aquele idiota sempre fascinado por Raptores. Por culpa dele eu perdi minha mãe! Se ela não tivesse engravidado, isso nunca teria acontecido. Meu pai está certo em odiar ele, eu também o odeio. Por sua culpa eu perdi a minha melhor amiga, que é era minha mãe. Nunca vou perdoar ele por isso, fez bem em viver com nossa Tia. Nunca pensei, que minha mãe pode ter traído meu pai. Mas tudo mudou quando ela fomos para aquele passeio Arqueológico com Alan Grant. É então que chego no Laboratório, logo Doutor Wu, se aproxima de mim.

\- Doutora Sand, é muito bom vê-la! Eu esperava ansioso, pelo sua vinda, precisamos de mãos capazes aqui - Sorriu para ele, eu me sentia confortável em sua presença. Ele era incrível! Esse lugar todo era incrível, não vejo a hora de começar a trabalhar aqui e com esse homem.

\- Eu também estava, Doutor Wu. À muito tempo, que leio suas pesquisas e venho querendo trabalhar com você e ter essa chance é como uma recompensa depois de tanto trabalho duro - Ele sorriu para mim, eu sei que posso confiar nele e tenho tanto planos para a Genética.

\- Eu soube dos seus trabalhos, e também são ótimos. Você merece um posto aqui, agora venha comigo, estamos trabalhando em Ovos de Raptores. Para um novo treinador que chegou - Então ele sussurrou junto a mim - Só entre nós, eu acho ele doido. Ele era da Marinha, já tínhamos um ninho, mas quase todos morreram. Acontece que um sobrou, e ele o levou para aquele Bangalo. Como se esperasse que vivesse. - Nós rimos juntos, eu logo falo.

\- Sim ele é doido, um Ovo precisa de tratamento de verdade. Não de um Bangalo, qualquer. Ele provavelmente vai desistir, não têm o que precisa para trabalhar aqui - Um marinheiro, não deve trabalhar nesse lugar. Só pessoas inteligentes merecem lugar aqui, pessoas como.

\- Sim, mas são ordens do Marsani e devemos obedecer, mas não se preocupe vamos ficar de olho nele. Afinal não podemos deixar ele machucar nenhum de nossos Ativos - Concordo, esse homem com certeza é muito perigoso. E têm que ser observado com muito cuidado.

\- Concordo, eu particularmente não gosto de Dinossauros. Mas acho genial, o processo que os trouxe de volta a vida. - Às pessoas passavam por nós e nos cumprimentavamos, eu estava em alta pamar aqui. Às pessoas me viam como importante, afinal eu vim para ser o braço direito de Wu.

\- Eu também, não gosto dos nossos ativos. Mas amo trazer eles de volta a vida, faz sentir importante! E logo você também, vai se sentir assim. Somos Deuses aqui!

Sim, eu seria uma Deusa. Estaria criando em vida, fazendo coisas melhores que meu irmão.


	2. Capítulo 2

Owen On

“Alfa!, Alfa!, Alfa!”

Me sento rapidamente, logo me vejo sendo observado pela Blue. Seus olhos dourados tão bonitos, se prendem nos meus. Pelo vínculo, sinto sensação de segurança e possessividade, mas também de fome. Acho que ela está pronta para o seu café, olho lá fora e percebo que é muito cedo. Mas não me surpreendo, assim que é ter um Bebê em casa. Pego em Blue, que se gruda em minha camisa e me escalou até o pescoço onde sinto sua cabeça se encostar na minha. Eu nunca me senti tão seguro como agora, mesmo que eu esteja com um predador perigoso muito perto de uma das principais veias do meu corpo. 

Mas com Blue, eu sinto que posso confiar nela. Talvez por causa da ligação, eu não entendo completamente. Acontece que eu sei que à Blue é família, e eu que nunca tive uma família é melhor coisa que eu poderia ter. Chego na cozinha, começo a cortar um pouco mais de carne crua para Blue que pula na bancada e logo se serve da carne. Um pouco do sangue mancha sua boca, mas isso só me faz sorrir. Porque tenho orgulho dela, que está evoluindo muito bem desde que nasceu ontem. Já eu frito ovos e bacon, para mim e só fico observando a Blue comer. Então ela pega um outro pedaço, e entrega para mim. Eu jogo na frigideira e quando está boa como. Então ouço sua voz em minha mente.

“Blue. Cuida. Alimenta. Alfa!”

Faço carinho em sua cabeça, que parece um coro áspero. Ela ronrona, ao mesmo tempo que mordisca com delicadeza meu dedo, como um modo de carinho. Pelo vínculo, mando sensação de segurança e carinho, e percebo que ela começa a ficar sonolenta. Lavo minhas mãos e a pego no colo, a colocando na cama no Ninho que fiz para ela. Que dorme tranquilamente, tão pequena e fofa. Ao mesmo tempo, tão mortal e perigosa. Ela é perfeição em animal. Eu tenho que falar com Doutor Wu, contar para ele que Blue nasceu e que já vou começar a mandar o relatórios de seu comportamento. Eu não sei se ele vai querer examiná-la, acho que Blue ou eu não nos sentimos bem com alguém a tocando.

Pego meu celular, entro nos contatos até achar o Doutor. Eu sei que preciso ligar, mas tudo que quero é me esconder no Bangalo junto com Blue, enquanto que cuido dela com todo amor e carinho. Mas não posso esquecer que isso é um experimento, e preciso dar resultados senão Blue pode ser retirada de mim. No momento eu não sei se sobreviveria, porque antes de vir para cá, minha mente estava um tanto fragmentada e admito que eu pensava em acabar com minha vida. Mas somente a chance de trabalhar com Raptores, me deu uma nova chance na vida. Acho que foi por isso que me entreguei ao vínculo, porque eu queria uma mente junto a minha e Blue me deu essa chance. Desde de pequeno eu preferi animais a pessoas, afinal animais não mentem. É então que ligo para o Doutor, que logo atende e diz.

\- Senhor Grady! Tenho certeza que o Senhor deve estar muito triste, com a perda de todos os ovos. Mas eu lhe avisei que os outros não iriam sobreviver - Penso naqueles que morreram, é uma pena o que aconteceu. Mas é a vida, às coisas acontecem dessa forma. Mas pelo menos, Blue sobreviveu.

\- Você se engana Doutor, aquele último ovo eclodiu. Agora tenho uma linda raptora, chamada Blue como colega de quarto - Por um momento tudo fica silencioso, acho que ele está realmente surpreso. Mas eu não estou porque desde que vi o ovo, eu soube que ela ia nascer e crescer para ser maravilhosa.

\- Isso é uma surpresa, vou mandar meus assistentes mandarem carne com diversos nutrientes para você alimentar ela. Nesse primeiro momento é importante uma ligação entre vocês, e que durante esse mês o Ativo não deve ver ninguém além de você - Eu sei disso, estudei tudo que eu precisava, antes de ela vir para meus cuidados.

\- Sim, Doutor. E aliás o nome dela é Blue 

Logo depois desligo, somente me sentindo bem. Tendo Blue junto comigo.

Doutor Wu On

Ele desliga o telefone, eu realmente não entendo! Como aquele ovo pode ter chocado, era para morrer como os outros. Mas pelo jeito eu estava errado, e agora Owen Grady têm um Raptor bebê em suas mãos. Quando Masrani me contou sobre o novo projeto sobre Raptores, eu pulei junto. Mas nunca imaginaria que um talentoso, ia conseguir fazer nascer de um ovo que estava fadado à morrer. E sim eu sei que ele é tão talentoso, afinal Sr.Grady faz parte do experimento. Ver como a mente humana, pode evoluir junto com à mente de um dinossauro. E Sr. Grady era perfeito, sua mente chegou aqui fraturada e falando pelo telefone. Percebo que ele já parece bem melhor, só uma mente fraturada aguentaria ser ligado a de um Raptor.

É então que me aproximo de Lenna, ela ótima e está trabalhando muito bem até agora. Eu tenho confiança nela, por isso têm que falar sobre o Projeto Raptor e como ele funciona. Ela vai ser o meu braço direito, por isso têm que saber de tudo. Quando me vê, ela logo me cumprimenta.

\- Henry, do que precisa? Eu estava trabalhando no Projeto dos Pterossauros - Eram um projeto para nova espécie, de Pterossauros que o tornassem menos agressivos. Estava indo bem até agora, ela é um funcionária de alto nível e está enriquecendo nosso programa ainda mais.

\- Lembro que te falarei sobre o Treinador, e em como ele levou aquele ovo? - Ela franze o cenho, mas então se lembra e vejo diversão em seus olhos azuis. Sim, eu também achava engraçado o caso do Sr. Grady. Afinal o homem tinha uma mente quase em colapso quando veio aqui, mas só em falar com ele parece melhor.

\- Sim eu lembro, dessa eu adivinhar o ovo morreu e agora ele está desistindo e val voltar para o continente. Um Cientista devia treinar os Raptores, não um Marinheiro - Sim eu concordo, mas acontece que precisávamos de alguém único. E aquele Marinheiro era o único, que se encaixava na situação

\- Eu concordo, mas venha comigo vou falar mais sobre o projeto - Fomos até minha sala onde eu fecho a porta e então continuo - Têm um motivo por termos escolhido, especificamente esse Marinheiro, você sabe o que são Talentosos? - Ela parecia legitimamente confusa, por isso ela logo pergunta.

\- Na verdade, não. Por favor, me explique o que é isso - Sorriu, adorava que ela estivesse sedenta por informações. Mostrava que ele se importava, por isso logo fiz ela como minha assistente depois de ver sua ficha. Ela tinha tudo que eu precisava, e está se mostrando muito melhor.

\- São pessoas, que conseguem sentir as emoções do animais e consegue entender como reagir a eles. Acontece que o projeto é o seguinte: Ver se à mente humana, pode se conectar a de um Raptor. Pelo que eu vi até agora, foi o que aconteceu - Ela arregalou os olhos e falou.

\- Mas como isso foi possível, deve ser um Mente muito forte para isso acontecer - Então eu rio, porque é justamente o contrário! E por isso mesmo que é incrível, Owen Grady têm um mente fraca e fraturada. Mas que parece, começar se concertar graças à um único Raptor, imagina com mais!

\- Na verdade, é justamente o contrário. Quando ele veio sua mente era fraturada, e tinha TEPT, parecia ser muito desconfortável com as pessoas. Acontece que ele acaba de me ligar, ele se ligou a mente do Raptor direto do ovo e isso fez ovo chocar - Nos sentamos um na frente do outro, ela parecia completamente surpresa.

\- Isso parece impossível, mas se você está dizendo deve ser verdade então. Continue, por favor continue - Concordo, ela saber medir perfeitamente à hora de ter respeito. Por isso confio nela e me importo com ela, porque sei que não é como esses outros ratos de laboratório que só querem meus segredos.

\- Ele tinha que ser vulnerável, para aceitar o vínculo. Afinal os Talentosos, aprendem que não devem fazer isso para não se perder. Aconteceu que ele conseguiu e não virou um Raptor, agora preciso mandar alguém levar à carne especial para os Raptores, para prevenir gripe - Então sorriu para ela - Continue com seu trabalho, vamos ler junto os relatório que receberemos do Alpha Raptor

Ele saiu do meu escritório, sim eu tenho muita sorte meu experimento está indo muito bem. Logo terei um humano, com mente de Raptor. Preciso fazer alguns exames nele.


	3. Capítulo Três

1 Mês Depois…

Owen On

“Corro, mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo sou silencioso, posso ouvir os passos da minha presença. Me escondo atrás do arbusto, meus olhos dourados observam cada parte dela. Sua garganta aberta, e pronta para ser atacada. Posso sentir o resto da minha matilha também na volta, minha Beta espera meu comando. Olho para duas pernas, ele se mexe com medo sabendo que está sendo observado. E então, eu pulo e cravo meus dentes em seu pescoço. Matando aquilo, que eu dia fui”

Pulo na cama, posso ouvir Blue se remexendo por ser acordada. Na minha boca, ainda sinto gosto de sangue. Eu não entendo, que sonho foi esse!? Eu era um raptor, e estava caçando um humano, que parecia muito com aquele que deveria ser meu padrasto. Ainda posso sentir, aquela energia da caça pelo meu corpo. E eu não devia gostar, mas esse foi melhor sonho que eu já tive. E eu nunca me senti melhor, do que depois desse sonho. Porque geralmente, tenho pesadelos sobre a Guerra e das pessoas que eu perdi. Agora eu me sinto melhor mais forte, olho para Blue que me olha com aqueles olhos dourados e me pergunta.

“Alfa, bem? Inimigo?”

Somente sorriu para ela, e mando sensação de segurança pelo vínculo. Isso parece acalmar ela, porque vem até mim e se aconchega em meu colo. Se estou melhor, é graças à ela e a força que me empresta. Me levanto da cama, preciso fazer nosso café e também tenho que falar com Dr. Alan Grant, nos conhecemos faz algum tempo e ele ficou surpreso e eu estar trabalhando no Jurassic World, só não contei ainda que estou trabalhando com Raptores. E hoje tenho uma chamada de vídeo, pelo computador com ele. Acho que Alan, é o único Ser Humano que eu confio e é o único que sabe sobre eu ser Talentoso.

Sirvo a Blue sua carne vitaminada, que ela come com gosto e feliz. Enquanto que faço uma torrada para mim, ela cresceu bastante nesse mês. Está do tamanho de um Linguicinha, e seu apetite também cresceu. Mas em nenhum momento, ela me machucou porque sabe que é preciso tomar cuidado com as garras e os dentes. Quando termino de comer, me sento em frente ao Laptop. E o ligo, posso sentir Blue me escalando até que pare no meus ombros. Eu me importo muito com ela, é melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo e tenho fé que vai acabar tudo certo.

Preparo tudo, depois tenho que levar Blue para o veterinário e ela não sabe disso ainda. Ela precisa tomar alguma vacinas, e eu tenha certeza que ela vai odiar. Depois vamos aproveitar que o Parque está fechado e passear por ele, Blue têm que se acostumar a ver pessoas e não atacar elas. Porque ela tem que ser uma perfeita Senhora, e tenho certeza que à criei bem. É quando a chamada de vídeo começa e logo vejo Alan que me olha apavorado e então pergunta.

\- Isso é Raptor Bebê? Owen, o que você está fazendo com um maldito Raptor! - Sorriu, para ele. Porque eu sei que não está com raiva de verdade, só está muito surpreso. O que é completamente normal, na minha opinião. Principalmente depois de tudo que ele passou, com os outros Raptores.

\- Eu sou novo Chefe dos Treinamento dos Raptores, essa aqui é a Blue. Minha Beta, enquanto que eu sou o Alfa. E ela é uma perfeita Dama - Blue ronrona, mostrando um perfeito comportamento não agressivo. Isso vem com olhos arregalados, de Alan que parece completamente surpreso.

\- Owen isso é loucura, Raptores não aceitam humanos como Alfas! Como isso aconteceu? E o que deu na sua cabeça para fazer isso? - Foi então que Blue aproximou seu rosto da câmera, e bateu com as garras no vidro. Muito curiosa, pego ela e volto a colocar sobre meus ombros e falo para ela.

\- Isso é uma câmera, não brinquedo - Ela inclinou à cabeça curiosa, olhando tudo com muito cuidado. Por dentro eu estava me divertindo, sentindo sua confusão pelo vínculo. Blue é muito curiosa, o que não me surpreende nem um pouco na minha opinião.

“Inimigo? Atacar?”

\- Não, aliado e não atacar. Agora ouça e aprenda - Então me viro para Alan que olha para tudo muito surpreso e respondo suas perguntas - Tinha 5 Ovos, seus quatro irmãs morreram e iam sacrificar seu ovo. Então a trouxe para minha casa, onde ela nasceu e agora sou seu Alfa - Alan esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto e falou.

\- Você aceitou o Vínculo, não é? Isso pode te matar, Owen porque fez isso? - Ele parecia realmente preocupado, somos amigos desde que entrei na Marinha à primeira vez. E sempre conversamos sobre tudo, e então faz sentido sua preocupação e entendo completamente. Suspiro e então falo o que sinto.

\- Eu me sentia quebrado, Alan. Minha Tia Morreu, minha irmã me ignorava e eu tenho TEPT. Tudo parecia desmoronar, mas então me convidaram para trabalhar aqui e eu me liguei a Blue. E então eu não estava mais sozinho, eu tinha um motivo para viver além da Guerra. Só sei, que ela está curando minha mente - Fica um momento de silêncio, Alan parece pensar profundamente e então fala.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas não esqueça que você é humano e não Raptor. Se precisar falar comigo estou aqui e não esqueça de alimentar ela. Tchau Owen - Sorriu, mesmo que parte de mim queira esquecer que sou Humano e me tornar um Raptor. Mas não quero me preocupar com isso agora.

\- Tchau Alan!

Desligo o computador e suspiro, têm tantas coisas na minha mente que estou realmente preocupado com certas coisas. Principalmente com vínculo, quero saber como isso está afetando minha mente. É quando olho para o relógio, está na hora do veterinário! Por isso me levanto e Blue me olha curiosa. Minha garotinha, está preocupada comigo e isso é tocante. Porque poucas pessoas já se preocuparam assim comigo, na verdade foi só minha Tia. E ter esse pequeno ser me deixa tão curioso, e então digo.

\- Temos que ir ao Veterinário, e sim eu sei que você vai odiar isso. Mas é preciso para te manter saudável, entende? - Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, parecia muito confusa. Acho que ela não entendeu completamente o que eu disse, por isso mandei imagens pelos vínculos de quando eu levava cachorros para o Veterinário e ouço sua voz pelo vínculo.

“Saúde, Alfa também?”

\- Sim, o Alfa também vai fazer exames o porque eu não sei

Isso era verdade, eu não sabia exatamente porque me pediram para fazer exames. Mas eu não iria reclamar, porque se era para manter Blue em segurança que seja. Por isso pego ela que sobe em meus ombros, e então saímos do Bangalo/Casa. Geralmente eu iria de moto, mas é mais seguro ir com o Gip para que minha querida Raptora não se machuque. Eu estou vivendo na área isolada, quase ninguém vem aqui e é o lugar perfeito para viver com os Raptores. Eu realmente não quero pensar, quando Blue ficar muito grande e perigosa para morar comigo. Me preocupo que um dia, ela não queira mais ser minha Blue e se transforme naqueles Raptores da Ilha Sorna.

Com Blue e eu acomodado no Gip, começo a dirigir e por um bom momento são só eu e ela. Olhando a floresta ao nosso lado, mas então começamos a passar por várias pessoas. Que se afastam quando percebem Blue, e isso não me surpreende porque qualquer um com sanidade teria medo dela. E isso pode querer dizer que eu não tenho sanidade, às vezes me questiono sobre isso. Mas tento não me preocupar, porque eu tenho Ble para me manter firme e aqui.

“Comida?”

Pulo com a pergunta da Blue, eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos que nem percebi. Ela está observando, um compatriota Ser Humano e lambendo os lábios. Mas posso ver diversão pelo vínculo, ela está brincando. Eu sei que ela sabe que não pode comer humanos, mas ela continua me perguntando só para fazer graça e isso também me diverte muito na verdade. E também não me preocupa, nem um pouco e falo.

\- Não Blue, eles não são comida e não se preocupe. Veja já chegamos!

Paro na frente do Prédio do Veterinário, desço primeiro e depois dou a volta e pego a Blue. Às pessoas me olham estranho, mas tento ignorar elas e prefiro perceber como minha Raptora observa tudo com muito cuidado. Eu também tenho que falar com Dr. Wu, minha Raptora precisa de companheiros de matilha iguais a ela. Para que não se sinta sozinha, e fique mais agressiva. É então que entro no Veterinário, onde sei que nem tudo vai dar certo.


	4. Capítulo Cinco

Dra. Ana Wilson On

Estou com medo e nervosa, minhas mãos mexem sem parar! Eu vou examinar um Raptor! E no fundo não quero fazer isso, porque tenho medo de carnívoros. Eles me fazem suar e minhas mãos tremerem, e ainda me lembro das histórias daqueles que morreram na mão dos Raptores. Se eu fechar os olhos, posso imaginar ele me mordendo e comendo! Vou ser só mais um petisco na boca dela, mesmo que eu saiba que só têm um mês de idade. Sei que ainda têm dentes, que podem me comer viva e garras que podem me cortar como Bacon recém fatiado. Não confio nela, e ainda tenho que dar duas vacinas na Raptor. Só em imaginar ter que me aproximar dela com uma agulha já me deixa com medo. Porque ela com certeza não vai confiar em mim, afinal que animal vai confiar em um veterinário!?

Ainda têm Owen Grady, eu vi ele pelo Parque antes do Raptor nascer. É tão bonito, com aqueles cabelos ruivos e ainda mais com aqueles olhos verdes! Parece encantador, a primeira vez que eu ouvi queria chamar ele para sair. Mas ele parecia tão arisco, todos que tentavam falar com ele, Owen os afastava. Eu podia ver em seus olhos, que ele via os outros humanos como ameaça. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu os via interagir com os animais e era incrível! Ele parece ter um Dom com os animais, quando ele foi no berçário todos os filhotes se aproximaram dele e quando ele foi embora todos queriam seguir ele e alguns até choraram quando Owen foi. Até mesmo o T-Rex reagiu a ele, ficando mais próxima do vidro.

Acontece que têm outra coisa que me atrapalha em tentar ficar com ele, e Claire a T-Rex de saltos altos. Ela literalmente declarou a todos, que Owen é dela e que ninguém pode tentar ficar com ele. Reviro os olhos, ela é tão possessiva e fala com os animais dizendo que são somente ativos. Owen nunca ficaria com ela, ele precisa de alguém que ame os animais como ele e que entenda como é lidar com os animais. Uma pessoa como eu! Mas para isso, eu tenho que superar meu medo de carnívoros. Por isso, eu tenho que respirar fundo e enfrentar tudo. Para que assim, Owen possa finalmente me notar. Só espero que ele goste de loiras com olhos azuis e magras. Na verdade, eu quero muito que ele goste de mim. Por isso estou tão nervosa, e se eu errar e o ofender. Ele provavelmente não vai gostar de mim, afinal vou ter que dar vacinas em seu Raptor. E isso vai doer, e ela não vai gostar o que vai deixar ele irritado. Eu estou perdida!

É quando minha porta é aberta, olho para lá e a primeira coisa que vejo é o Raptor. Uma linha azul passando por suas costas, seus olhos dourados pareciam me analisar de cima abaixo. Mas ela ficava em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que parecia pronta para me atacar. Então olho para Owen Grady, seus olhos verdes pareciam sérios e em posição de ataque. Dou um passo para trás com medo, e isso faz ambos se inclinarem para frente. Isso fez eu me sentir uma presa, tudo dizia para eu correr e me esconder. Mesmo que parte de mim, soubesse que eu nunca poderia fugir desses dois. Porque eles eram dois predadores, e eu sei que aos olhos dele sou só mais uma presa. O suor escorre das minhas costas, minhas mãos tremem. Só espero o melhor.

Owen On

Olho para minha presa, quero dizer mulher. Ela parece estar com medo, posso sentir o seu cheiro e seu nervosismo. Quero circular ela, estou esperando que ela corra. Assim podemos começar nossa perseguição, ela dá um passo para trás e então eu junto com Blue nos inclinamos. A observo com os olhos, ela é bonita para uma presa, mas essas pernas não salvaram ela quando correr. Nem seus olhos de corça vão me convencer de não comer sua carne. Balanço a cabeça, tentando sair dessa sede de sangue. O que está acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu penso em atacar humanos? De onde veio essa sede de sangue? Respiro fundo tentando me acalmar, olho para Blue que faz o mesmo e falo

\- Dra. Wilson, essa é sua paciente Blue. O que posso fazer, para te ajudar? - Ela parece respirar fundo, mas eu ainda podia ver suas mãos tremendo. Resisto a vontade de sorrir, quero tanto assustar ela, para que comece a correr e eu possa perseguir. Não me sinto assim a muito tempo, eu era assim na Guerra.

\- Coloque ela sobre à mesa, vou examinar ela e a mantenha calma - Pego Blue dos meus ombros e coloco sobre a mesa, ela me olha curiosa mas mando sensação de calma e seguranças pelo vínculo. A Doutora parecia tentar ficar calma, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que estava acuada.

\- Ok, ela vai ser uma Perfeita Menina. Precisa fazer alguma pergunta? - Suas mãos tremem ao se aproximar de Blue, que olha para mim nervosa. Mas pelo vínculo, mando sensação de segurança a fazendo sentir segura e calma. A Doutora, examina suas pele e garras, ao mesmo tempo que pergunta.

\- Ela está comendo bem? Faz suas necessidades com frequência? Já começou a dar sinais de comunicação? - Ela parece relaxar, ao fazer seus exames. E então que para, porque sei que o próximo passo é ver os dentes e isso a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Vou até a boca de Blue e com dedos a abro. A Doutora ficando numa distância segura e dá como certo.

\- Sim, come todos os dias e suas necessidades estão no padrão. Ela começou a dar sinais de comunicação, principalmente para chamar atenção e pedir comida - Eu não contei toda a verdade, ela também fala comigo e meu cérebro traduz. Mas não posso contar isso para Doutora.

\- Precisa dar duas vacinas a ela, tenta mantê-la calma ou ver ter que seda-lá 

Me ajoelho um pouco e fico no nível de Blue. Olho bem dentro de seus olhos, e faço uma barreira em volta do seu cérebro a impedindo de sentir o Mundo exterior. Canto uma música calmante em sua cabeça, posso sentir ela relaxar e ficar calma. Ao mesmo tempo que acaricio sua cabeça, posso sentir sua pele de couro contra o meu dedo e para mim é melhor coisa que já senti. Posso ver que a Doutora já deu a primeira Vacina e se prepara para dar a Segunda. Continuo me concentrando em Blue que nem percebe o que está acontecendo. Até que acaba, e aos pouco saio do cérebro de Blue e me viro para Doutora.

\- Tudo pronto? Ela foi uma menina perfeita, não é? - Blue faz uma barulho que meu cérebro traduz para sim, pego ela no colo que sobe para meus ombros. Onde acaricio sua cabeça e olho para Doutora, ela me olha apavorada e sem entender o que está acontecendo. Mas não ligo e continuo esperando a resposta.

\- Sim, tudo pronto. Agora se você passar por aquela porta, vão fazer os exames necessários em você

“Alfa bem? Alfa doente?” 

Ela mordisca minha orelha preocupada, mas me mantenho relaxado porque sei que nada vai acontecer. Mando um não mentalmente para ela, que faz Blue ficar calma e ficar no ombro pacificamente. É quando um outro Médico se aproxima de mim, ele é magrelo e exala o mesmo cheiro da outra Doutora de medo e nervosismo. Ao mesmo tempo que olha para Blue tenso e diz.

\- Precisamos retirar seu sangue e fazer uma ressonância. Ela pode entrar com você, desde que se mantenha calma

Faço sim com a cabeça, mas escolho ficar em silêncio. Porque meu cérebro está fantasiando correr até dele e colocar minhas presas em seu pescoço, mas por mais que tente tirar isso da cabeça não consigo. Eu preciso caçar e não entendo o porque, eu nunca fui do tipo caçador! Eu quero caçar e me alimentar da minha presa, não entendo. É quando chegamos numa sala para retirada de Sangue. Me sento na cadeira e uma enfermeira se aproxima, olha tenso tanto para mim quanto para Blue.

É então que Blue circula minha mente, ao mesmo tempo que tira meu sangue. Mas não sinto nada, somente minha Raptor em volta da minha mente. Cantando aquela mesma música que eu tinha cantado antes, ela está fazendo a mesma coisa que fiz para ela. E então tudo acaba, me levanto e ignoro a todos enquanto que minha presa ou melhor dizendo o Médico me leva até a Ressonancia. Isso me deixa nervoso, mas tento me manter calmo e deito na cama.

Cubro tanto minha mente quanto a de Blue, então ficamos num tipo de vazio só na companhia um do outro. Não ouço nada do lado de fora, me concentro em só ficar parado e cantar aquela música para mim e para Blue. Que parece manter ela tranquila e ouço sua voz.

“Alfa! Podemos caçar!?” 

Sorri por dentro, porque isso é o que mais quero. Talvez eu possa pegar uma galinha e caçamos ela juntos e falo.


	5. Capítulo Seis

Lenna On

Vou até os prédios de Veterinário, recebi uma ligação dizendo que os exame do Chefe dos Raptores estão prontos. Eu estou tão ansiosa! Não vejo a hora de poder estudar esses Exames, que tentar entender como uma Mente Fraturada pode se ligar ao um Raptor. Isso para mim é incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Mas não entendo, porque escolher um Marinheiro? Eu acho que alguém de mente forte, devia lidar com isso, alguém que não pense somente em Guerra e Morte. Não entendo porque escolheram ele, eu tenho certeza que ele vai quebrar e sua mente vai virar um mingau. Porque uma mente Fraturada, não vai aguentar muito tempo, se precisa de pessoas fortes e que consigam entender a importância desse experimento. Não alguém que só quer uma aventura com Raptores, eu tenho certeza que ele logo vai desistir.

Falando em desistir, acabo pensando em meu irmão. Ou melhor dizendo Owen Grady, porque não o considero meu irmão, ele só foi um erro na vida da minha mãe. Um erro que custou a vida dela, ainda dói lembrar em como ela estava doente durante a gravidez. Sempre estava na cama, e eu ainda posso me lembrar das brigas com meu pai. Ele sabia que Owen não podia ser filho dele, e às brigas eram enormes. Ele insistia que minha mãe devia dar a criança ou fazer um aborto, mas minha mãe era tola e ela não queria fazer isso. Eu acho que foi um erro, se ela tivesse feito o aborto não teria morrido! E eu ainda teria minha mãe junto comigo. Eu não gosto de Owen, minha Tia insistia que eu o visitasse uma vez por mês e sempre era um pesadelo. Ele sempre falava sobre dinossauros e isso me irritava, por isso não ficava muito.

Penso em meu pai, eu amo tanto ele. Me ensinou tudo que eu precisava saber, e sempre me deu incentivo nas minhas escolhas. Ele vai vir me visitar ainda essa semana, faz algum tempo que eu não o vejo. Lembro que ele odiava Owen, porque lembrava que ele destruiu seu casamento. Me pergunto onde está Owen, a última vez que eu vi foi no funeral da nossa tia. Ele parecia muito triste, mas eu não liguei para isso, depois eu descobri que ele foi novamente para Guerra. Eu nem sabia que ele era Marinheiro, e isso me deixou muito surpresa porque sempre pensei nele como um covarde e ainda não posso imaginar ele faz isso por seu país.

Outra coisa que eu não entendo, porque eu não sou Talentosa! Minha mente é forte e ágil, eu poderia cuidar de um Raptor facilmente. Eu tornaria o Ativo um Ser Perfeito e comportado, como um cachorro doméstico e vai traria muito dinheiro para o Sr. Marsani e todos veriam como eu sou a melhor Pessoa da família muito melhor que meu irmão! Por isso não entendo, que esse Dom maravilhoso foi dado a um Marinheiro qualquer. Enquanto que eu estou aqui, inteligente e eu entendo os Animais por dentro. Tudo bem, que eu não gosto de animais e tenho horror a Dinossauros. Mas eu sou muito mais eficiente que qualquer Marinheiro com a Mente Fraturada. É quando entro no prédio do Veterinário, é todo branco e posso sentir o cheiro de animal, me causando enjoo odeio esse lugar e prefiro vir o mínimo possível. É então que eu o vejo, arregalo meus olhos, o'que ele faz aqui?

Owen On

Olho para Blue, ela está no meu pescoço e encostando sua cabeça contra minha. Posso sentir sua pele de couro contra minha, ela está bem mais calma depois da Ressonância. Os médicos me fizeram perguntas estranhas, sobre o que ando sonhando e como está minha alimentação. Eu menti um pouco, porque se não me chamariam de louco. Que nem minha irmã Lenna, ela me odeia com tudo que que pode porque nossa mãe morreu no parto e ela me culpa. Mas eu também acho que seja minha culpa, mas é então que sinto conforto pelo vínculo. Blue está sempre tentando eu fazer me sentir melhor, mando conforto através do Vínculo. É quando ela ficou quieta, e entrou em posição de perseguição. Sigo seus olhos, e os se encontram com os de Lenna. A última pessoa que pensei que encontraria aqui, Blue deve ter visto em minhas lembranças, porque fala pelo vínculo.

“Alfa! Inimigo, protegê Alfa!”

Pego Blue dos meus ombros e a seguro contra o meu peito, eu e Lenna nos aproximamos um do outro. Eu poderia ver veneno em seus olhos, eu me sinto seguro com Blue em meus braços. Sei que ela pode me dar apoio emocional e físico. É então que Lenna olha para minha Raptora, seus olhos se arregalam e ela diz.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Owen? Estragar minha vida, mais do que você já estragou? - Blue mostra os dentes para Lenna, e eu acaricio seu couro a mentendo calma e pacífica. Mesmo que eu saiba que ela quer me defender e pular em Lenna, mas nós dois sabemos que isso faria com que nos separasse. 

\- Eu estou trabalhando, Irmã. Sou Chefe do Treinamento dos Raptores, e você o que faz aqui? - Inclino minha cabeça e percebo que Blue faz o mesmo, tanto eu quanto ela olhamos curiosos para Lenna. Que não se abala, nem mesmo quando minha Raptor mostra os dentes e se mostra agressiva.

\- Eu já tinha um pensamento que o Chefe do Programa era incompetente, agora eu tenho certeza. Vá embora daqui, Owen. Desista disso, e de uma chance desse Ativo realmente poder crescer. Então me dê ela e esquecemos que você esteve aqui - Tínhamos juntado um público que nos observava com cuidado. Blue estava ficando irritada, e quando Lenna aproximou a mão ela tentou morder.

\- Não, Blue, ela não vale a pena - Então olho para Lenna que tinha ficado quase branca com quase ataque. - E você Lenna pode esquecer, eu não vou abandonar a Blue. E nunca a darei para você, afinal não sabes cuidar nem de um hamster 

Minha Raptor estava irritada em não poder me defender, mas os meus dedos acariciando o seu couro a deixava mais calma e quieta. Mas o seu silêncio, era um sinal claro de perigo que Lenna não identificava. Eu resolvo sair dali, deixando Lenna ali vermelha e eu ainda podia sentir sua raiva. Às outras pessoas se afastaram para nós, tanto eu quanto Blue tínhamos muito energia. Eu quero caçar algo e cozinhar isso, para minha sorte temos acesso a antiga instalação que o Jurassic Park e têm vários porcos pequenos que podemos caçar. Por isso olho para Blue e falo.

\- Preparada para Caçar, Blue? 

Ela me dá um sorriso de Raptor que é cheio de Dente, mas isso não me assusta na verdade faz eu me sentir mais seguro. Entramos no Jipe, e Blue se sentou ao meu lado ao mesmo tempo que observava tudo lá fora. Eu dirigia tranquilamente, mas eu podia ver às pessoas que nos olhavam nervosas e com medo. E pela primeira vez isso não me incomodou, eu me senti bem porque tinha Blue ao meu lado. Mas algo me incomoda, é ter Lenna aqui, eu não sei porque está aqui e não quero que seja um problema para mim ou para Blue. É quando chegamos na área com os porcos, saímos do carro e Blue faz barulhos de ansiedade.

\- Pronta?

“Caça!”

E saímos floresta a dentro.

Blue On

Minhas patas tocam o chão, e então paramos. Posso sentir meu Alfa dizendo para parar, olho para onde ele olha e vejo uma coisa rosa. Que parece observar tudo ao redor nervoso, me preparo para qualquer coisa. Posso ver o Alfa do outro lado, ele é tão silencioso quanto eu e mal posso ver sua forma contra às árvores. Foi então que ele me mandou o plano, ele ia distrair a coisa rosa e eu a pegava. Foi então que ele saiu das árvores e se ajoelhou perto da coisa rosa, eu me preparava para pular em cima dele. Quando o Alfa faz sinal para eu me aproximar, não entendo, mas mesmo assim me aproximo. A coisa rosa fica nervoso, mas continua calmo.

\- Blue, quero te ensinar uma coisa muito importante. Que é enganar sua presa, você finge ser amigo dela e quando estiver calmo não sentindo mais medo. Você ataca - Alfa pega sua garra portátil, que ele chama de faca de Caça. A coisa rosa, não se mexe está com os olhos fechados nem percebe quando o meu Alfa lhe tira a vida e continua falando - Isso não é uma forma honrosa, mas é eficiente e alimenta nossos estômagos. Agora vamos fazer uma fogueira em casa e repartir o Porco pela metade 

Owen On

Andamos pela mata, eu prestava atenção em tudo. Têm muitas coisas enferrujadas pela Floresta e não quero que Blue se machuque. Ela está andando ao meu lado, e parecia observar tudo como eu. Me senti muito bem caçando o Porco, parece que todo o meu corpo tinha relaxado e ainda ensinei coisas novas para Blue. Não é a forma mais honrosa de pegar uma presa, mas na caça é assim e ela têm que aprender com isso.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Owen On

Fecho os olhos, eu e Blue estamos deitados na rede e balançando calmamente. Nós fizemos muito progresso, ensinei sinais táticos que era usados na Marinha e ela entendeu muito bem. Quando deve parar, quando deve seguir e até sinais de direita e esquerda. Entendeu mais rápido, do que qualquer um Marinheiro novo. Eu quero fazer um exercícios de inteligência com ela, mesmo que eu saiba que ela é tão inteligente quanto nós humanos. Eu posso sentir pelo vínculo o seu modo relaxado, o tão calmo ela está e tranquila. No momento ela dorme em cima do meu estômago e é bem pesado, mas tudo bem não me importo. Aliso sua pele de couro, e posso sentir ela se derreter contra minha mão e eu gosto disso. Ela faz parte de mim, está dentro da minha mente e posso sentir nossa conexão cada vez mais forte e ela está crescendo cada vez mais. Eu tenho tanto orgulho dela, ao mesmo tempo que eu a amo tanto.

Mas estou preocupado, eu sonhei de novo que eu caçava. Se eu fechar os olhos, posso ainda sentir o sangue em minha boca e às minhas garras rasgando a pele. Eu era um Raptor, eu era rápido e inteligente. Os outros tinham medo de mim, mas minha matilha confiava no que eu falava e no que eu decidia. Minha Beta me apoiava, juntos nós atacamos a nossa presa. Foi então que eu descobri quem era, ninguém menos que a Lenna. Eu olhava nos olhos dela, mas eu estava feliz porque finalmente me vinguei de tudo que me fez passar, eu via a vida se esvaindo do seus olhos. Quando acordei, foi a melhor sensação do Mundo, e me sinto culpado por isso! Eu não devo sentir prazer em matar minha própria, mas naquele momento eu senti. Mas então, eu logo senti Blue em minha mente, me acalmando e se enrolando em volta do meu cérebro. Eu sei que ele tinha sonhado o mesmo que eu, nós compartilhamos os sonhos e sabia que ela sempre vai me apoiar. Foi então que o telefone tocou, pego e atendo.

\- Aqui é Dr.Wu, venha para o laboratório - Olho para Blue que acordou, nós vamos passear.

Dr. Wu On

Owen Grady, um homem que me surpreende cada vez mais. Eu queria câmeras naquele Bangâlo, só para saber o que acontece entre ele e o ativo. Eu realmente fico cada vez mais surpreso em como ele está melhorando, a Veterinário me avisou dizendo que ele estava mais sociável e que conseguiu controlar perfeitamente o Ativo. Essa experiência vai mudar o Mundo! E ela têm tudo para dar certo, porque Owen Grady está evoluindo e tenho certeza que o Ativo também está. Mas ainda não sei como, e quero descobrir mais sobre isso. Por isso pedi aqueles exames, Lenna foi lá pegar para mim e quero que ela volte logo. Para eu poder descobrir logo que está acontecendo.

Eu também já fiz novo Ovos, eles já estão prontos e quero entregar eles ao Sr.Grady para que consiga chocá-los. O Primeiro Ativo, foi um tiro no escuro porque era só um Raptor com material genético de Répteis. Mas esses três, são diferentes! Eu inclui o DNA de Owen Grady neles, e então esses Raptores além de ver o Sr. Grady como Alfa também o vão vê-lo como um pai. Diferente do Primeiro Raptor, que não tinha nenhuma ligação com o Sr. Grady, mas de alguma conseguiu ter uma relação estreita com ele. E isso me surpreende muito, porque eu pensei que ela ia ser arisca. É quando vejo Lenna, ela se aproxima de mim e percebo que está com raiva, porque logo diz.

\- Porque não me contou, que Owen Grady era o Treinador dos Raptores? - Eu fico confuso, porque não tenho ideia de como isso está ligado a ela. Que eu saiba eles não têm nenhuma ligação, mas percebo que esta revelação causou muita raiva nela, porque seus olhos brilhavam com fogo e digo.

\- Eu pensei que não era relevante, que eu saiba vocês não se conhecem. Têm algum problema por acaso? Algo que eu precise saber? - Nós dois nos sentamos no meu escritório, Lenna parecia ter se acalmado um pouco mais. Será que ela e Owen eram amantes, ou algo assim? Não posso imaginar, eles envolvidos romanticamente.

\- Infelizmente, ele é meu meio-irmão. Minha mãe ficou grávida de outro homem, se recusou a abortar e acabou morrendo no Parto. Eu culpo ele até hoje, eu tinha uma mãe! E por sua culpa foi retirada de mim - Eu entendo a sua dor, mas têm coisas mais importantes que isso no momento. Ela tem que se concentrar no trabalho e usar a dor como bateria.

\- Eu entendo a sua dor, mas use no trabalho! Temos coisas mais importantes acontecendo, acabo de fabricar mais três ovos de Raptores e usei o DNA do seu irmão. O que eu não fiz com o primeiro Ativo, você tem que estudar seu irmão e dissecá-lo para conseguir entender o que acontece naquele cérebro e isso é uma forma de vingança - Ela parece entender o que estou dizendo. Porque sorri bastante e diz.

\- Eu entendo, mas eu não gosto do fato que o meu irmão vai ser uma estrela do treinamento dos Raptores! Enquanto que eu fico no Laboratório, ele não merece o Dom que têm - Faço sim com a cabeça, ela entende o que eu disse. E ao mesmo tempo também a entendo e concordo, Owen Grady não merecia esse Dom.

\- Eu concordo com você, mas acontece que ele tem esse material genético. Mas não se preocupe, nós estaremos no holofote porque o seu meio-irmão será como uma cobaia e ninguém vai ligar para ele ou os Raptores. Porque são somente experimentos, nós somos os Cientistas - Então ela sorriu, nós estávamos juntos nessa experiência e ela falou.

\- Certo, faremos isso juntos, mas não deixarei que Owen seja feliz. Vou tornar a vida dele um inferno, porque afinal nossas cobaias só servem para experiência. - Foi então que ela mudou de assunto - E os ovos, serão entregue à ele? - Eu tinha alguns temores, sobre entregar os ovos para ele. Mas tinha que acontecer.

\- Sim, é o melhor jeito dele se ligar com ovos é ele cuidando deles desde o começo. Mas se os ovos morrerem, ele vai ter que pagar por isso.

É quando me levanto, porque percebo Owen Grady chegando com o seu Ativo que parece andar ao seu lado. E ao mesmo tempo observa os outros com cuidado, eu não esperava que ele trouxesse o Ativo, mas acontece. Faço um sinal para Lenna, que me segue para fora do escritório. Ela e Owen se observam com cuidado, vejo ressentimento nos olhos de Owen e raiva nos de Lenna. Parece realmente não gostar do meio-irmão, eu resolvo ficar entre os dois para que nada aconteça.

\- Sr. Grady, fico feliz que tenha vindo. Seus novos Ovos de Raptor, já estão prontos e você pode levar para sua “Casa” - O ativo fez um barulho, que fez Owen pegar ela. O Ativo parecia nos observar com cuidado, parece pronto para nos atacar a qualquer momento e acabar comigo.

\- Vou ficar feliz, em pegar os ovos. O Senhor, precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Penso sobre isso, quero falar com ele sobre algo. Faço sinal para Lenna, que começou a me seguir até os Ovos. Owen rapidamente prendeu os olhos nos ovos, e então tocou junto com o Ativo que também se aproximou dos ovos.

\- Nosso plano, é adicionar a cada dois novos mais um ativo, para que possamos aumentar cada vez a matilha - Owen franziu o cenho, mas seus olhos em nenhum momento se desprenderam dos ovos. Eles parecia completamente hipnotizado, olho para Lenna que começou logo a escrever.

\- Por mim tudo bem, vai ser bom aumentar a matinha. Podemos usar a área restrita para eles poderem caçar e treinar, se tiver tudo bem com Sr. Marsani - Eu sorri, porque ele estava se adaptando muito bem, ele parece bem melhor em relação às pessoas. Menos nervoso eu diria.

\- Vou falar com ele, e te mando notícias.

Eu sorri, estava tudo pronto.

Owen On

Saio do laboratório, os carrego os ovos nos braços. Posso sentir ás pequenas mentes se conectando na minha e de Blue. Minha Raptora, parece muito feliz com os novos filhotes e eu também estou. Não vejo a hora deles nascerem, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que têm que ser tudo com calma. Eu posso sentir às pequenas vidas, querendo saber como é o Mundo e eu mando às imagens para elas que ficam felizes para enxergar o que eu enxergo. 

“Irmãs? Matilha cresce!”

\- Sim, nossa matilha vai crescer e cada dois anos, vai crescer ainda mais. Não se preocupe, logo seremos uma grande família.

Posso sentir à felicidade de toda minha família!


	7. Capítulo Sete

Owen On

“Olho ao meu redor, estou numa floresta, porque estou aqui? Eu não sei como cheguei aqui, começo a andar, posso sentir meus raptores ao meu redor. Vejo vestígio delas na Floresta, mas não a enxergo completamente. Onde está Blue? Quem são os outros? Eu não entendo, o'que está acontecendo? Sinto cheiros diferentes, o primeiro é de sangue e sigo para onde vai. Vejo o corpo de um porco rosa, a única coisa que me vem à mente deve ser que Blue melhorou na caça. Continuo andando, é quando caio de joelhos, parece que agulhas transpassam por todo o meu corpo. E sangue escorre do meu corpo, tento respirar, mas não consigo, tento puxar o ar acontece que começo a tossir e o sangue sai de minha boca. Olho para minhas mãos, mas não parecem mais ser minhas porque estão diferentes só têm três dedos e eles são parecem de couro. Dobro eles e estico, percebo garras e o sangue está incrustado nele. O que estou me tornando? Tento gritar, mas a voz não sai da minha boca. Tento me levantar, mas minhas pernas fraquejam. Estou entrando em desespero, fico minhas mãos ou melhor dedos na terra. Sinto minha pele esticando, e dói muito.

“Relaxe, confie em mim”

Fecho meus olhos, sei que foi Blue quem falou. Por isso escolho relaxar, e ouço em minha cabeça ela cantarolar aquela música que eu cantava quando ela era bebê. Isso me deixa calmo, e ainda sinto às mudanças no meu corpo, mas parecem distantes e não me assustam mais. Então rápido tudo começou, já acabou. Tento me levantar e me sinto diferente, o meu pescoço é mais longos, minha cabeça não é redonda e tenho certeza que tenho um rabo. É quando ouço algo ao meu lado, me viro e vejo Blue. Ela está tão grande e tão bonita, uma linha azul passa por todo o seu corpo e ela parece me analisar com cuidado. E então se aproxima e esfrega sua cabeça na minha, não resisto e faço o mesmo. Só para depois seguir ela até uma poça de água, e o que vejo sou eu como um raptor. Minha pele é negra e uma faixa vermelha passa por ele e sou um pouco mais alto que Blue, eu sou um Raptor!”

Pulo da cama, me sentando. Minha respiração está rápida, olho para os lados e percebo que estou em meu Bangalo, que sonho foi esse? Isso foi assustador, mas tento me acalmar porque não devo me fixar nisso só tenho que respirar fundo e continuar. É quando sinto Blue subir no meu colo, ela está grande e quase no seu tamanho total. Mal cabe nós dois em cima da cama, mas não me importo. Porque gosto de sentir ela perto de mim, ela esfrega sua cabeça em meu peito e eu acaricio o seu couro. É então que me lembro, os ovos! Foram sua primeira noite aqui, vou até minha chocadeira e olho eles lá dentro. São tão lindos e vão crescer para serem tão fortes.

“Virar! Vire os ovos!”

Sorri, desde que eles vieram à Blue está muito animada e ansiosa. Admito que eu também estou, vou até os ovos e viro eles para que a luz pegue o outro lado. É muito importante que eles peguem luz igualmente, depois de fazer isso troco de roupa e posso sentir os olhos de Blue sobre mim, mas não me importo. Vou até a cozinha e começo a preparar o café, Blue me observa com cuidado e canta para pedir comida. Aliso o seu couro e lhe dou carne, hoje vamos caçar e espero que ela tenha aprendido a enganar o porco. A noite pretendo fazer uma ovoscopia para ver como anda meus raptores, mesmo que possa sentir força pelo vínculo que me deixa feliz. É quando ouço alguém bater na porta, franzi o cenho, quem me visitaria? Ainda mais a essa hora da manhã, saio da minha cozinha com Blue logo atrás de mim tão confusa quanto eu. Vou até a porta e à abro indo para fora, me surpreendo ao ver Claire com suas roupas brancas e seu salto alto, percebo que Blue fica tensa e em silêncio pronta para atacar.

“- Claire, aconteceu alguma coisa? Veio ver minha Menina, ela está muito bem seu nome é Blue - Ela me deu um sorriso, mas me fez sentir estranho. Porque eu não sabia se era verdadeiro ou falso, mas Blue parece ter entendido porque ficou em minha frente e mostrou os dentes. Isso parece assustar Claire, porque ela deu vários passos para trás.

“- Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em seus ativos - Franzi o cenho, não gosto quando chama minha menina de Ativo - Mas diferente disso, eu tenho interesse em você. Queria lhe convidar para um Encontro, o que acha? - Foi então que Blue gritou, foi som mais alto que ele já fez e isso assustou Claire que andou para trás e cobriu os ouvidos e na minha mente eu ouvi.

“MEU!”

“- Desculpe, Claire. Se fosse outra época talvez eu aceitasse, mas estou muito ocupado com Blue e logo o resto da matilha vai nascer então acho melhor não. - Ela ficou reta e arrumou às rugas da roupa, estava muito séria. E eu via em seus olhos, que não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que estava acontecendo.

“- Saiba que você não vai ter outra chance, eu sou uma mulher independente e não preciso de um homem. Mas acho que você não é um homem, afinal parece mais interessado em dinossauros do que uma linda mulher.

Então ela virou de costa e saiu andando, eu fiquei um tanto confuso. Porque não entendi o que aconteceu, afinal eu só no momento não tenho interesse em mulheres. Na verdade, não tenho interesse em ninguém a muito tempo ou melhor dizendo desde que vim para esta Ilha. Por isso é muito estranho, mas escolho olhar para Blue que agora está muito mais calma. Ela está altura da minha cintura e alisa sua cabeça na minha barriga, eu acaricio o seu couro e então pergunto.

“- Você quer caçar algo diferente? Posso te ensinar algo novo - Ela me olhou e inclinou a cabeça para mim. Parecia pensar profundamente, eu podia ouvir sua garra clicando no chão e isso me deu vontade de fazer o mesmo com a faca. E foi o que fiz, e pelo vínculo consegui sentir ela fica animada.

“Sim! Vamos!”  
Sorri para ela e aproveitei que estava calça curta e fiz sinal para Blue ir atrás de mim, perto do meu Bângalo tinha um tipo de lago onde eu pescava antes da chegada de Blue. Pego uma lança madeira que eu fiz e entrei dentro da água, percebi que Blue observava cada movimento que eu fazia. Olhei para a água e percebi os peixes nadando em volta dos meus pés e entei usei a lança para pegar o peixe. E então olhei para Blue, que tinha aberto a boca chocada e via grande dúvida em sua mente.

“- Entre aqui, não se preocupe não é muito fundo - Ela entrou no lago junto comigo, no começo os peixes fugiram, mas depois ficaram calmos - Eu sei que Raptores preferem carne vermelha, mas se algo acontecer o peixe é uma boa opção - Ela parece analisar tudo com muito cuidado, eu tirei o peixe da minha lança e dei para Blue que o engoliu inteiro. Eu podia sentir seu prazer pelo vínculo.

“Mais! Mais!”

“- Você vai pegar o próximo, é muito simples. Você observa o peixe e quando ele estiver na posição certa, no meu caso o atinge com a lança e no seu você o abocanha com a boca. Pode tentar agora - Ela me olha meio desconfiada, mas então tenta pegar um peixe e não consegue pegar, e água entre em suas narinas fazendo com que ela espirre. Começo a rir da Blue, mas ela parece não gosta porque me empurra para água e eu acabo todo ensopado de água. Mas não deixo por isso mesmo, por isso puxo ela para água que a deixa irritada. E ela vira cara para mim.

“- Vamos, Blue. Não precisa ficar chateada, é somente água. Agora vamos, vou te secar e vamos virar os ovos novamente

Me levanto da água com ajuda de Blue, e então fomos para Casa. Afinal não podemos ficar doentes.

Claire On

Eu não acredito! Como ele pode não me aceitar!? Eu sou bonita, tenho lindo cabelos ruivos e sou magra. Porque o maldito Owen Grady não gostaria de ficar comigo! Preferindo, estar com aqueles Raptores. Não entendo este homem, para mim ele não faz sentido. Porque ele não gostaria de estar comigo, e ainda têm aquele Raptor que me olhava com vontade de me matar. Não acredito que ele prefere estar com Raptor invés de mim, eu tenho vontade de chutar ele daqui até de volta ao continente. E eu sei que não é só eu que estou interessada nele, várias pessoas da Ilha têm interesse em Owen Grady e nem sempre são bons. Eu sei que o Dr. Wu está de olho em experimento com ele, eu não tenho certeza do que é, mas agora não me importo mais. 

Afinal temos o projeto do novo Dinossauro, é muito importante que as pessoas gostem dele. Para aumentar a compra dos ingressos do Parque, eu só sei que vai ser enorme e muito perigoso. Marsani também pensa em colocar os Raptores em exposição, talvez Owen caia na real que são animais.


	8. 3 Filhas

Pierre On

Olho em volta, mas não vejo Lenna. Eu tenho tanto orgulho da minha menina, do que ela se tornou! Está trabalhando num dos melhores laboratórios do Mundo, na companhia de Grande Cientista que são como ela. Sei que para ela, isso é um sonho se realizando. Acho que para mim também, parece um sonho que eu criei minha filha do modo certo. Eu fui pai solteiro e passei por muitas adversidades, mas eu consegui superar cada uma delas! Ao ponto que minha filha, ficou famosa na comunidade da genética. Foi muito difícil, mas eu consegui e tenho orgulho de mim mesmo. Às pessoas pensaram que não ia conseguir, mas eu consegui e agora estou colhendo os frutos. Porque Lenna está cuidando de mim, ela me manda dinheiro para eu conseguir me sustentar e eu não podia pedir coisa melhor! Porque sou aposentado e não ganho muito, mas me sinto feliz que ela esteja cuidando de mim afinal prova que eu fui um bom pai. Eu sempre dei tudo que eu pude para ela, nunca lhe faltou nada. E não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, porque foi o melhor para minha filha e ela merece tudo do bom e do melhor. Só fico triste dela estar tão longe, eu queria ela perto de mim e que pudéssemos passar mais tempo juntos. Pelo menos eu posso visitar minha filha, mesmo que eu tenha que ver esses hediondos Dinossauros.

Muito diferente da mãe dela, que era fascinada por dinossauros. Ao ponto de arrastar Lenna, para uma escavação arqueológica e nunca a perdoei por isso! Porque foi lá que ela me traiu, com um dos Arqueólogos e ficou grávida! Minha doce, Maria que nunca teria feito isso se não fosse aquele homem horrível! Ela era alguém ingênua e fofa, uma mulher perfeita que fazia tudo que eu mandava e limpava a casa muito bem. Também era muito religiosa, porque quando pedir para ela tirar aquela criança acabou se negando. Eu não posso perdoar isso! Porque aquele feto só trouxe desgraça, estragou toda nossa vida. Minha pequena Lenna, perdeu a mãe e ela sofreu muito com isso. Chorava até dormir, por vários meses. Tudo porque minha amada, Maria foi egoísta ao ponto de esquecer o resto da sua família por causa de um só bebê! Que nem tinha nascido ainda! E não posso perdoar isso, tudo que quero é voltar no tempo e impedir ela de ir naquela escavação. Porque então ela não teria morrido, Lenna não teria ficado sem mãe e aquele feto não teria nascido. Tive sorte, não precisei cuidar dele a irmã de Maria ficou com a criança. Mas eu a via sempre que obrigava Lenna a visitar.

Eu odeio Owen Grady, ele me tirou o amor da minha vida e não posso perdoar ele por isso. Posso me lembrar, que ele puxou os cabelos ruivos de Maria e seus olhos verdes. Muito parecido com ela, diferente de Lenna que é muito parecida comida. A última vez que eu vi, foi no enterro da Irmã de Maria. Ele estava com uma farda da Marinha, não acredito que aceitaram ele, parecia sério acontece que eu via tremores na sua mão. E na hora eu entendi, Owen era fraco e não conseguiu aguentar a Guerra. Eu sempre soube disso, mas agora ele conseguiu provar isso. Quantas pessoas morreram por sua culpa? Quantas pessoas da Marinha morreram por culpa dele? Acredito que muitos, porque Owen não têm coragem e não serve para nada. Deveria estar jogado numa vala, mas pelo que eu descobri na verdade Lenna me contou. Que Owen está trabalhando aqui no Jurassic World, e eu não posso deixar ele atrapalhar a vida da minha filha.  
“- PAI! ESTOU AQUI! OLHA PARA TRÁS! - Me viro e sorri, lá está minha doce filha. Começamos um a ir até o outro, era tão bom vê-la! Tão saudável e feliz, e me dava um orgulho vendo ela usar um jaleco. Porque batalhamos juntos para isso acontecer, foi uma longa caminhada, mas conseguimos. Quando nos aproximamos, longo sentir seu doce calor contra meu corpo.

“- Eu senti tanta sua falta, você é minha filha tão bonita! Tenho tanto orgulho de você! - Nos separamos, eu tinha os olhos cheios de água. Era tão bom ver ela, depois de todo esse tempo! Eu via amor em seus olhos, eu sabia que ela me amava e isso enchia o meu coração de amor.

“- Obrigada, pai! Eu fico tão feliz que você esteja aqui, vem vamos almoçar tenho muita coisa para contar

Lenna me puxava pela multidão, tinha muita gente. Seria muito fácil para mim me perder, por isso segurei com força a mão de Lenna para que isso não acontecesse. Eu confio muito na minha filha, sei que ela vai sempre cuidar de mim e isso traz alegria para mim. Ao mesmo tempo eu sabia do que ela queria falar, provavelmente será sobre o detestável Owen e o que ele está fazendo aqui. Foi então que entramos num restaurante que estava um pouco mais vazio, fizemos nossos pedidos e nos sentamos. Por um momento ficamos num silêncio confortável, Lenna parecia procurar às palavras certas a serem ditas.

“- Ele está aqui, pai! Eu não quero ele aqui, na verdade quero que ele morra e pare de me assombrar - Suspiro, deve ser tão difícil para ela. Ter o Owen aqui e tal, estraga todo os seus planos para sua carreira. Mas acredito que ele deve ser algum tipo de faxineiro ou algo assim, que não vai atrapalhar ela.

“- Deduzo, que ele seja um simples faxineiro! Não vai atrapalhar sua pesquisa ou seu trabalho, logo vai ser demitido! - Eu ri, mas Lenna não riu comigo. Ela parecia não acreditar em minhas palavras ou ela sabia de algo que eu não. Mas preciso saber, se não como vou ajudar ela?

“- Quem me dera que ele fosse um faxineiro, ele é o treinador dos Raptores e também está cuidando dos novos ovos que eu fabriquei! Espero que aquele Raptor que está crescendo com ele o mate - Ela sorriu, esse seria um bom futuro para ele. Mas infelizmente, Owen sempre teve muita sorte e talvez isso não aconteça.

“- Seria bom, mas provavelmente não vai acontecer. Desde criança, ele sempre foi bom com animais e duvido que isso aconteça. - Lenna revirou os olhos e eu continuei - Mas você pode falar com as pessoas, contar a verdade sobre o Owen e às pessoas vão se afastar dele - Foi então que ela sorriu, parecia realmente feliz com isso e disse.

“- Essa é uma ótima ideia, talvez eu deva fazer mesmo isso. Mas agora vamos comer, porque falar dele estraga meu apetite.

Eu ri, porque também estragava o meu.  
Owen On

Olho os ovos, eles estão agitados desde de manhã. Acho que hoje eles vão nascer hoje, Blue está tão ansiosa quanto eu. Por isso estamos os observando, eu posso sentir eles pelo vínculo e cada vez mais agitados. É quando um ovo começa a se mexer, olho para Blue que começa a cantar para ele. E eu faço mesmo, canto a mesma música que eu cantei para Blue quando ela nasceu. O ovo se mexia e balançava, até que uma garra perfurou o ovo e logo o ovo estava todo aberto. De lá se arrastou um Raptor, tinha uma faixa escura passando por todo o seu corpo num tom de marrom, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bonito. Seus olhos se fixam em mim, foi então que peguei um pedaço de carne que ela logo engoliu com fome.

“- Bem-Vinda, Eco! Essa é sua nova família - Foi então que Blue apareceu, elas e Echo deram um oi uma para outra esfregando às cabeças. Eu acariciei o coro de Eco que ronronou contra o meu dedo e lhe dava uma pequena mordiscada que não machucava. Tão bonita e doce.

“Pai, meu pai! Pai Alfa!”

Arregalo meus olhos, Blue nunca me chamou de pai. Para ela eu era o Alfa e algo mais que ainda não entendo, me pergunto o que eles colocaram na Eco? Mas não ligo para isso, meu foco é cuidar dos Raptores. Não pensar no que eles colocaram no liquidificador genético, foi então que Eco cantou e para mim era lindo. Ela sinalizava que outro ovo estava chocando, o ovo literalmente estourar para todos o lados. Logo aparece um Raptor, com seu couro de verde claro e olhou dourado. Ela canta para mim tão alto, que chega a doer meu ouvido, mas na minha opinião não era menos bonito e digo.

“- Você tem uma linda voz, Delta. Agora está na hora de comer, querida - Lhe dou pedaço de carne e ela come com rapidez, só para depois se aproximar do meu dedo e se esfregar nele com amor. Mas Blue com ciúmes esfrega sua cabeça no meu estômago, aliso ambos para nenhuma se sentir rejeitada.

“ALFA! PAI! ALFA! PAI!”

Acho que vai se tornar normal, ter elas me chamando de pai. Mas não quero que Blue me chame assim, gosto do fato dela me chamar de Alfa. Trás uma boa sensação para mim, minha mão esquerda alisar o couro de Blue. Enquanto que os bebês, brincam com minha mão direita. Se passou algum tempo e o outro ovo não se mexeu, com a mão esquerda encosto na casca e percebo que está quente. Pelo vínculo sinto ela se mexer, mas é um pouco fraco. Lhe dou um incentivo e isso parece ter ajudado, o resto da família canta para ele sair. E então um focinho quebra o ovo, lentamente às garras quebram o resto do ovo e lá sai minha última filha. Uma faixa verde claro passa por todo seu corpo.

“- Muito bem, Charlie. Estou muito orgulho de você, venha comer - Lhe dou um pedaço de carne que ela come lentamente, e ronrona quando esfregar suas costas. Ela parece ser muito carinho, os outros bebes se aconchegam nela, eu suspiro e só penso que tenho 3 filhas.


	9. Capítulo Nove

Owen On

Olho para o teto, estou muito confortável posso ouvir a respiração da minhas meninas. Minha cabeça está deitada sobre a barriga de Blue, que se enrola em volta do meu pescoço, às minhas filhas dormem por cima do meu peito. Ontem a noite, foi difícil arrumar onde cada uma dormia. Às três queriam dormir sobre meu peito, e eu consegui arranjar um espaço para elas. Blue logo pegou seu lugar em volta do meu pescoço, enquanto que minhas filhas dormiram ouvindo o meu coração e isso às deixou mais calmas. Porque estavam incomodadas por dormir pela primeira vez fora do ovo, mas ouvindo o meu coração fez com que elas se sentissem seguras e cuidadas. Foi então que senti uma delas acordando pelo vínculo, e era Blue que parece desconfortável, mando sensação de segurança para ela. Mas logo sinto uma dúvida em sua mente.

“Blue especial, Blue Beta?”

Olho em seus olhos dourados, ela parece estar com tanto medo. Posso sentir o seu medo pelo vínculo, o medo de ser abandonada. Com algum esforço começo a acariciar o seu couro, e isso parece deixar ela mais calma. Mas eu entendo o seu medo, chegaram novos integrantes a nossa família e a Blue quer entender o seu lugar. Eu vou ajudar ela, não quero que ela sinta o medo de ser abandonada o mesmo medo que eu senti, eu só quero ajudar ela com tudo que posso. Por isso falo baixo, para não acordar às outras.

“- Blue, você é minha Beta. A pessoa que eu mais confio, você que me tirou no buraco fundo que eu estava e sou grato. Nunca vou te abandonar, você é tudo para mim! 

Posso sentir o seu ronronar e isso relaxa o meu corpo, ela esfrega sua cabeça na minha e isso faz eu me sentir seguro. Eu amo a Blue, não posso imaginar minha vida sem ela e nosso relacionamento é baseado na confiança. Eu nunca a machucaria e eu sei que ela também não. Antes das meninas, eu era assombrado pelo meu passado e pela guerra. Agora eu quase não me lembro mais disso, parece que têm uma barreira em volta da minha mente que impede que isso me assombre. Foi Blue que construiu essa barreira, e às minhas filhas estão ajudando fazendo com que ela seja ainda mais forte. 

Olho para minha novas filhas, eu nunca pensei que seria pai, mas parece que isso acabou de acontecer e estou com medo de fazer a coisa errada. Que elas não confiem em mim, que eu deixe de ser Pai e Alfa, com Blue eu não tenho esse medo porque algo nos conecta mesmo que eu não saiba o que. Com Eco, Delta e Charlie tudo é muito novo e não quero fazer a coisa errada, principalmente com Charlie que parece ser a mais frágil de todas. Eu só não posso viver sem elas, estou conectado a elas de uma forma tão profunda que sinto que sem elas eu posso morrer. E de certa forma isso me assusta, porque elas não são minhas, afinal pertencem ao Park e eles podem me demitir a qualquer momento. E eu seria separado delas e sei que não sobreviveria à isso, mas tenho certeza que minhas meninas também não. Só tenho que achar um jeito de proteger elas, mas como?

Marsani On

Sorriu, andar pelo Park sempre faz eu me sentir melhor. Adoro ver os animais e os seus tratadores, porque isso prova que eles estão fazendo um bom trabalho e que os ativos estão felizes. Eu vim aqui falar sobre dois projetos muito importante, um deles é o novo dinossauro e ele vai ser incrível! Uma mistura de T-Rex e Raptor, com muitos dentes e enorme. Só espero que não seja muito inteligente, por que isso seria um problema. Acontece que estou mais interessado no meu outro projeto, que seria Owen Grady! Ele vai ser perfeito, o homem que abriu sua mente para os Raptores e que ainda está vivo. Eu tenho recebido bons relatórios sobre ele, mas quero falar com Dr.Wu sobre isso que ouvir dele mesmo como anda tudo. Porque estou pensando em fazer o Sr. Grady uma atração, imagina ele correndo de motocicleta junto com os Raptores! Imagina quanto dinheiro eu ganharia, quantas pessoas viriam ao Park.

É quando chego ao Laboratório, percebo vários ovos sendo tratados e são tão fofinhos! Eu acho dinossauros filhotes tão bonitinhos, mas ficam um pouco feios quando crescem. É quando percebo que cheguei ao escritório do Dr.Wu, ele parece estar conversando com a nova Geneticista à Dra.Lenna. Ela faz parte dos dois projetos, sei que ela é de confiança. É quando eles me vêm e fazem sinal para eu entrar, o que eu faço. Sorriu para eles, estão tão feliz!

“- Dr. Wu e Dra. Lenna! Estou feliz em ver os dois, gostaria de falar sobre nossos projetos - Apertei a mão de ambos. Lenna parecia muito confortável, eu gostava dela. Tinha ótimas referências, e muito talento na Genética tornando perfeita para esse trabalho! Ela pode ser a sucessora do Dr.Wu.

“- Sr. Marsani é prazer lhe conhecer, eu e o Dr.Wu estávamos falando sobre isso mesmo. O Indominus Rex já saiu da fase de Incubação - Arregalando os olhos, quer dizer que eles nasceram! Isso é completamente incrível, não vejo a hora de ver os dois. Tenho certeza que são muito fofinhos e foi quando Dr.Wu falou.

“- Sim, os dois estão num pequeno recinto enquanto que o deles é construído. Acredite eles são ótimos, mas temos incidentes da fêmea atacando o irmão e isso nos preocupa - Eu não me preocupo com isso, ela ser agressiva significa que vai aparecer mais para público. Tornando ela, nossa maior atração desde...Sempre! Vai ser perfeito, todos vão querer ver ela e o irmão.

“- Mas isso é bom, Dr. Wu! Significa que ela está viva e lutando com a viva, só os mais fortes sobrevivem e além disso só precisamos de um ativo, não dois. Deixe eles continuarem a brigar. - Foi então que fiquei sério, por mais difícil que seja - Fale do projeto dos Raptores, como anda nossa Cobaia? 

O Dr.Wu sorriu, sei que ele se importava muito com esse projeto. Foi então que ele pegou uma pasta do armário de trás, olho para Lenna que sorriu ao meu lado. Mesmo que eu veja ressentimento em seus olhos, mas me pergunto porque? Será que ela conhece o Sr. Grady? Talvez seja interessante saber mais sobre o seu passado, foi então que o Dr. Wu começou a falar.

“- Os resultados são incríveis! - Então ele mostrou uma ressonância, que parecia ser muito bonita e daria um belo quadro na minha opinião - Áreas do cérebro que num humano normal não são usadas, agora estão sendo e estão muito ativas. Enquanto que outras, se tornaram ainda mais ativas. - Dr. Wu falava com paixão, estava totalmente apaixonado por seu trabalho, mas eu não tinha entendido nada que ele disse. Por isso olhei para Dra. Lenna que falou.

“- O que o Dr. Wu quer dizer, é que o Cérebro do Sr. Grady está evoluindo desde da última ressonância e estamos pensando que isso também está acontecendo com a Raptora - Faço sim com a cabeça, porque faz sentido o que ele está me falando. E isso é incrível, quer dizer que nossos projetos estavam dando certo e que essa ligação é possível.

“- Quer dizer que ambos estão ficando mais inteligentes, isso é surreal! Pode ser repetido? Com outras pessoas e animais? - Foi então que face do Dr.Wu escureceu, ele realmente parecia triste e entendo o porque. Tenho uma sensação que sei qual é a resposta, e eu queria gostar dela.

“- Infelizmente não, porque o Sr. Grady é único. Seu Dom é mais forte de que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheci, ao mesmo tempo seu passado o torna receptivo porque sua mente estava quebrada. - Faço sim com a cabeça, ele têm razão o Sr. Grady é único, mas eu gostaria de ter mais pessoas como ele! Infelizmente isso não parece ser possível e foi quando Dra. Lenna falou.

“- Temos a preocupação que ele se torne um Raptor, não literalmente, mas que sua mente se transforma numa Ave de Rapina e se isso acontecer podemos ser processados por danos mentais - Passo às mãos pelos meus cabelos, estamos fazendo algo proibido com um homem que nem têm ideia do que está acontecendo.

“- Enganem Owen Grady, façam com que ele assine uma autorização que faça com que não sejamos processados. Vocês têm algo mais a ser dito? - Eles se entreolharam, pareciam pensar profundamente em alguma coisa. O que está acontecendo? Foi então que o Dr. Wu falou.

“- Estamos pensando, que o Sr. Grady seria uma ótima atração. Podemos construir um Paddock onde terá câmera e podemos fazer uma assinatura para quem quiser ver ele e os raptores - Bato palmas, isso é perfeito! O nosso público veria ao vivo o que acontece com os Dinossauros.

“- Bravo! Dr.Wu você é um gênio, vou mandar construir logo o Paddock e com junto com uma casa para Sr. Grady, mas agora devo ir. Obrigada pela conversa

Saio, só pensando em como vou ganhar dinheiro!


	10. Capítulo Dez

Owen On

Essa cama, está começando à ficar apertado. Estou em cima da cama no laptop, fazendo alguns relatórios do comportamento das meninas e elas não querem ficar longe. O que não me surpreendo, às quatro adoram ficar perto de mim e eu também amo isso. Posso sentir suas mentes ligadas a minha, se eu fechar os olhos posso sentir suas emoções e ver que estão seguras, felizes e principalmente alimentadas. Cada uma está tocando minha pele de alguma forma, Charlie que descobri ama ficar em cima da minha cabeça, Delta e Eco dormem cada uma em um ombro e a minha querida amada Blue dorme seu longo corpo sobre minhas pernas. Blue está acordada, volta e meia esfrega sua cabeça contra minhas pernas, ela não precisa dormir tanto quanto às outras meninas. Olho para ela, por cima do computador e Blue canta sua linda música para mim. Chamo ela, que se arrasta até dividir o meu colo com o laptop, aliso seu coro. E Blue fecha os olhos, posso sentir o seu ronronar e o toque dela em minha mente. Para muitos, sua mente deve parecer uma navalha, mas para mim parece um cobertor quentinho que anestesia às minhas dores. Eu nunca pensei, que sentiria tanto amor e carinho por alguma coisa, mas Blue mudou isso porque eu a amo! Mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida, a cada dia sinto nossa ligação ficando mais forte e está acontecendo o mesmo com as outras meninas. Mas com a Blue é diferente, têm algo que nos liga de uma forma incrível que faz com que queira sempre estar perto dela. Por isso falo.

“- Blue, eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar. Você é tudo para mim, e Blue tu me curou e me fez o que sou hoje 

Ela levantou a cabeça e esfregou contra o meu estômago, ela vinha fazendo muito isso e era a forma dela demonstrar carinho. É quando Eco acorda, ela fica em pé em cima do meu ombro e olha ao redor. Até que resolve voltar a dormir, isso é normal para ela. Sempre muito preocupada e acordando para ver se alguém está em perigo, Charlie é mais quieto e gosta sempre de ficar perto de mim ou de Blue, e então têm Delta que por algum motivo adora pegar minhas roupas para um ninho! E ela não deixa ninguém se aproximar, e ela sempre está brigando com as irmãs por algum motivo. Olho para Blue, à minha primeira e a mais importante, ela está me ajudando muito com tudo. Ela sempre fica de olho nas meninas, quando tenho que tomar banho ou algo parecido, acontece que ela também cuida de mim porque sempre está me observando. É quando ouço sua voz em minha cabeça e Blue diz.

“Eu te amo, Blue não vive sem Alfa!” 

Sorri, minhas meninas são perfeitas e sei que me amam. Elas me deram a família, que eu sempre quis e precisei. Nunca pensei que encontraria esse amor e acolhimento, em Raptores para mim isso é incrível. Porque da mesma forma que elas aprendem comigo, então aprendo com elas. Porque nós conversamos, elas viram todas às memórias da minha vida. Sabem que Pierre e Lenna não são boas pessoas, e que minha Tia morreu, que Alan Grant é um aliado e que eu não conheço meu pai. É quando alguém bate na minha porta, me pergunto quem me visitaria? Às pessoas geralmente, não vem para Área Restrita. Coloco meu laptop de lado e começo a me mexer, todas às quatro se levantam ao sentir o cheiro de um estranho. E posso ouvir Blue dizer.

“Mulher de Branco, Alfa Meu!”

Sorriu, Blue é muito ciumenta e eu não me importo. Faz eu me sentir amado e cuidado, mas agora eu já sei quem está me esperando. É a Claire, eu pensei que depois de tudo que aconteceu ela não ia voltar aqui. Por isso estou surpreso dela estar aqui, me levanto e sinto às três menores cravaram as garras para não caírem. Todas estavam em silêncio, prontas para qualquer coisa que possa nos atacar mesmo que não seja fisicamente. Respiro fundo e resolvo abrir a porta, não finjo um sorriso porque não quero ser falso. E quando passo pela porta, vejo Claire na sua roupa branca e cabelos ruivos. Olho para Blue, que parece pronta para caçar e digo.

“- Sra. Dearing, o que devo a sua visita? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ou ficou com saudade das minhas meninas? - Charlie se aconchegou mais no meu cabelo, enquanto que Delta mostrou os dentes para Claire e Eco imitava à Blue ficando em silêncio observando tudo e principalmente olhando para Claire com fome..

“- Na verdade não, eu vim falar duas coisas com você. Primeiro é avisar que o Paddock dos Raptores, já está sendo feito e logo os ativos vão poder se mudar para lá - Fico tenso, eu não quero elas longe de mim! Preciso delas por perto, sentir sua mente junto a minha e Claire percebeu isso porque continuou - E junto ao Paddock está sendo construído uma casa para você, Sr. Marsani quer que você fique junto com os ativos - Sorri, eu não quero ficar longe delas.

“- Agradeça ao Sr. Marsani por mim, acho que às meninas precisam de mim por perto e era só isso que gostaria de falar? - Foi então que ela sorriu, isso parece ter deixado Blue tensa por que deu um passo a frente, coloquei a mão sobre sua cabeça. Isso parece ter deixado ela mais relaxada, mesmo que Blue batesse a garra no chão e Claire olhava tensa com suor escorrendo do seu rosto.

“- Na verdade, não. Essa noite vai ter um Encontro dos Funcionários, e agora estou te convidando para vir jantar com todos - Às Quatro Raptoras gritaram, Blue e Delta sendo às mais altas. Minha querida Blue, parecia pronta para atacar e pular em Claire. Mas me ajoelho e coloco minha cabeça contra sua, isso parece acalmar ela e digo.

“- Desculpa, Sra. Dearing. Mas não posso deixar minhas meninas, hoje a noite vamos caçar na Área Restrita, elas têm que aprender a Caçar - O rosto dela ficou vermelho, parecia pronta para ter um ataque. Acho que ela não gostou da minha resposta, mas não ligo só quero que ela vá embora e então ela diz.

“- Owen, vou ser sincera com você. Todos pensam que és louco, e também acho! Quanto mais você se afasta das pessoas, menos às pessoas querem ficar perto de você e daqui à pouco só vai restar às suas Raptoras. E acredite um dia elas vão crescer, e você deixará de ser tão importante para elas.

E então ela vai embora, sinto eu ficar tenso por dentro. Me sento na escada e fico pensando, e quando elas crescerem? Vão se afastar de mim, o instinto vai superar o que elas têm comigo e eu vou ficar sozinho novamente. É quando sinto Blue colocando a cabeça sobre meu colo, eu não quero perder ela! Preciso de Blue ao meu lado, do mesmo jeito que preciso de Charlie, Delta e Eco! Eu não quero que elas passem a me ver só como um humano, que eu deixe de ser pai da Eco, Delta e Charlie. E que deixe de ser o Alfa da Blue, que eu só seja outro humano.

“Alfa Raptor! Não, humano!”

Olho para Blue, entendo o que ela quer dizer. Que não sou humano, que para ela sou um raptor e isso me surpreende. Porque não somos parecidos, não entendo como ela não percebe que sou humano e ela não. Algumas lágrimas se acumulam sobre meus olhos, Blue empurra a cabeça contra o meu peito e não consigo resistir em abraçar ela com força! Nunca mais quero soltar ela, posso sentir Charlie esfregar sua cabeça na minha, Delta e Eco encostam suas cabeças no meu pescoço. Às quatro ronronam para mim, eu aliso o couro da Blue que canta aquela música que eu sempre canto e digo.

“- Meninas, eu não sou um Raptor sou um Humano. Logo vocês vão perceber isso e me deixar, eu sei que inevitável - É quando Charlie me manda a lembrança de quando ela nasceu, em como eu o ajudei com o ovo e a sensação de segurança que ela teve. E ouço ele dizer.

“Pai! Meu papai, para sempre!”

Isso traz lágrimas para os meus olhos, ouvir ela me chamar de pai faz o meu coração bater mais rápido. Delta começa cantar tão alto, igual quando nasceu e enquanto que Eco não para de se esfregar em mim. Delta me manda lembranças de quando eu dei roupas para fazer o ninho, enquanto que Eco me mostra imagens de quando eu às alimentei. Por último Blue me manda lembranças, de quando ela comeu peixe pela primeira vez e como nos divertimos juntos. E da última tempestade, como às quatro se aconchegaram em minha volta com medo dos trovões e raios. E ouço a voz de Blue dizer.

“Nosso Alfa, para sempre! Nosso Alfa Raptor, que cuida e protege! Meu Alfa, que me ama e me alimenta”

Olho dentro dos olhos de Blue e encosto minha cabeça na sua, essa é a maior frase que ela disse. E sua inteligência só está aumentando, mas o que me surpreende são suas palavras porque essas meninas se importam comigo e me querem como Alfa e Pai. Eu sou delas, da mesma forma que elas são minhas.

“- Sim, Blue. Sou Alfa de vocês, e sou um Raptor não Humano, mas sim Raptor


	11. Capítulo 11

Jerry On

Pego minha terceira cerveja, eu realmente adoro esses momentos de encontros com funcionários. Dá para simplesmente relaxar, e esquecer que você trabalha com enormes Dinossauros que nem deveriam estar vivo. Sem falar que têm cerveja grátis, e da para aproveitar as meninas que se sentem solitárias nessa Ilha. Mas o único interesse real é em Claire, e sua lindas pernas que parecem ótimas com aqueles saltos! Acontece que ela só têm interesse em Owen Grady, reviro os olhos, não posso acreditar que alguém teria interesse por ele. Afinal aquele homem, mesmo que eu ache que ele não é homem, só têm interesse nos Raptores e mais nada. Eu me importo com os Dinossauros que estão sobre minha tutela, mas não chega ao ponto deles dormirem comigo e estarem na mesma casa que eu. Realmente acho que Owen é louco, ficar tão perto dê carnívoros que podem te matar num piscar de olhos. Não sei o que Claire vê nele, eu tenho certeza que sou bem melhor que ele! Mas ela só se importa com Owen, e não enxerga às outras pessoas em sua volta. Sem falar que os outros Treinadores têm raiva dele, porque ele simplesmente têm mais controle sobre a pesquisa que os outros e não é obrigado a fazer show para os turistas. 

Até certo ponto tenho inveja de Owen, ele têm bem menos trabalhos que o resto de nós e pode ir por toda área restrita! Eu sou obrigado a ficar na área especificada, eu acho que Owen têm muitos privilégios e ele é só um treinador Chefe de Pesquisa. Têm algo estranho nisso, eu consigo sentir isso dentro de mim, mas não quero ter nada haver com Owen Grady porque eu realmente odeio ele! O Idiota se acha melhor que todo mundo, não falo com ninguém e só fica perto dos Raptores. Não duvido que ele tenha algum interesse sexual nos Raptores, o que na minha opinião é muito nojento e eu fico com pena dos Animais. Eu tentei ser Treinador de Carnívoros, mas eles não me deixaram disseram que era muito perigoso para mim. Enquanto que um Marinheiro como Owen conseguiu de primeira! É quando ouço a porta ser aberta, me levanto e jogo minha cerveja vazia fora. Mas logo pego outra, percebo que quem aparece da porta é Claire e ela não parece feliz por isso falo.

\- Algum problema querida? O Owen preferiu os Raptores invés dos Humanos, novamente? - Ela bufou e pegou um dos refrigerantes, eu nunca à vi beber algo alcoólico. Ela me olha, me julgando, mas somente sorriu para ela. Porque não ligo para como ela me vê, eu à vejo como uma mulher linda e próspera.

\- Primeiro, não me chame de querida, e segundo ele preferiu os Raptores! Eu simplesmente não entendo, porque ele prefere aqueles Ativos invés de Seres Humanos! - Bufo, porque está meio óbvio para maioria das pessoas, mas Claire simplesmente não quer enxergar a verdade. Até mesmo a Dra. Ana, que gosta dele, está começando a duvidar sobre ele.

\- Vamos lá, Claire. Você ainda não percebeu? Ele é um homem louco! Que não consegue formar laços humanos, porque simplesmente se acha melhor que nós, e só entre nós e quando digo nós falo sobre a sala inteira. Owen com certeza, prefere uma forma mais escamosa - Todos caíram na risada, mas Claire e Ana ficaram vermelhas, acho que ninguém pensa em ser trocado por um Dinossauros e Claire fala.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério, ele nunca iria me trocar por um Dinossauro e sem falar que isso é nojento! Na verdade, você é nojento Jerry - Reviro os olhos, só ela para pensar dessa forma. Mas para mim está óbvio à verdade, ela simplesmente não quer entender a situação.

\- Posso ser nojento, mas não tenho interesse amoroso em Raptores! - Todos riram, porque eu era uma pessoa engraçada - Todos na Ilha sabem que Owen é mais Raptor que humano, logo quem vai precisar de um treinador vai ser ele - Claire se sentou ao lado de Ana, às duas combinavam ambas estavam caidinhas por Owen Grady e não posso acreditar nisso.

\- Você pode estar certo, estão construindo um Paddock para os Raptores e o Sr. Marsani pediu que junto fosse feito uma casa para o Owen. - Ela fez uma pausa para suspense e disse - Eu tenho certeza que algo está acontecendo, que não sabemos - Talvez ela estivesse certa, mas não sou fã de conspirações e digo.

\- Pode até ser, mas não ligo para isso. O que quero saber é, como foi quando você estava lá? - Claire ficou pálida, acho que não teve uma boa experiência lá. Nem ela ou Ana, já falaram como eram os Raptores e só às duas fora alguns guardas já viram os Dinossauros. Acontece que nenhuma das duas quer falar sobre isso.

\- Foi horrível, mas o que mais me assustou foi a Raptor maior. Ela era feia, com uma faixa azul passando por seu corpo e seus olhos dourados que pareciam querer me matar. - Então ela suspirou, mas continuou - E quando elas gritaram, foi como se enfiasse uma faca no meu cérebro e eu realmente me senti caçada - Agora quem arregalou os olhos, fui eu. Porque eu não podia acreditar, no que estava acontecendo que um Raptor possa ser tão assustador por isso me virei para Ana e perguntei.

\- Ouvimos o lado da Claire, mas porque você não fala Ana? Ela ainda era pequena quando se conheceram - Ela pareceu ficar tensa, porque abraçou o próprio corpo e olhou em volta. Eu sei que depois que ela encontrou o Raptor, precisou ficar um tempo de folga. Têm algo acontecendo, mas me pergunto o que.

\- Foi horrível, eu estava com tanto medo! Ela chegou no colo do Owen, seus olhos pareciam cavar minha mente como se ela tivesse investigando minhas intenções. Eu realmente não queria fazer o exame, mas Owen ficou o tempo todo olhando nos olhos dela e eu não sei como ela ficou parada! - Ela então olhou para baixo e continuou - Depois ele foi fazer exames, e os resultados foram estranhos - Espera, ela sabe o resultado dos exames!? Eu preciso saber disso e pergunto.

\- Como foi os exames, vamos nos diga o que deu nos exames de Owen Grady! Que ele é louco, por Raptores? - Ana parecia tremer, mas Claire mostrando um sinal de humanidade colocou à mão sobre a dela e isso pareceu deixar ela mais calma. No momento eu só tenho interesse no resultados, ela suspirou e disse.

\- O Cérebro dele trabalha de forma diferente, têm algo nele que não é como o nosso e os Médicos não entenderam o que está acontecendo. Sem falar que a nova Cientista, é irmã do Owen os dois discutiram no meio do Saguão - Abro minha boca chocado, essa eu não esperava e digo que estou muito surpreso. Olho para Claire que têm os olhos arregalados.

\- Então está confirmado! Ele é um Raptor, que logo vai precisar de um treinador - Todos riram e isso me deixou feliz, mesmo que parte de mim estivesse assustado em pensar que ele não é humano, para mim isso é assustador. - Sem falar, que esses Raptores não devem ser tão assustadores, afinal ainda são filhotes - Eu já estava na sexta cerveja, e talvez um pouco bêbado. Foi então que Claire disse.

\- Então eu te desafio, você vai invadir o território dos Raptores e quero ver como você vai se sentir. Se você é homem o bastante para isso! - Franzi o cenho, como ela pode achar que não sou homem. Por isso me levanto, o meu passo um pouco incerto e mole, mas mesmo assim continuo à andar.

\- Então alguém me leva lá! VOU MOSTRAR QUE SOU MELHOR QUE QUALQUER HOMEM RAPTOR! 

Quase caio para trás, mas consigo me manter em pé. Todos se levantaram para observar, mas só cinco saíram comigo e com a Claire. Nós fomos até o carro dela, por dentro eu tremia e meu instinto dizia para correr. Não aceitar esse desafio, mas eu tinha que mostrar que sou homem! Pelo menos dessa forma, a Claire possa enxergar o meu valor, mas cada vez que nos aproximávamos mais podia sentir o meu corpo tremer. Mas eu precisava mostrar o meu valor, e não seria Owen Grady que me assustaria! Com certeza aqueles Raptores nem comem carne, do jeito que o Grady cuida deles os Raptores devem ser todos mimados. Mas mesmo assim, na minha mente ainda fica batucando o fato dos exames dele, de que ele não vai ter misericórdia para um pobre humano como eu. Olho para Claire que somente está sorrindo, e ela pergunta.

\- Está pronto para desistir? Eu e Ana encaramos os Raptores, com certeza você não vai conseguir! Afinal não é forte o bastante para isso - Não posso desistir, mesmo que os meus instintos estejam gritando para fugir, que nesse território eu vou encontrar minha morte! Que esses Raptores vão me comer no jantar.

\- Vamos logo com isso, eu quero dormir mais tarde! Não vou desistir disso, e seu eu conseguir quero ter um encontro com você - Claire parece pensar, mas eu sei que ela vai aceitar. Afinal eu não sou de jogar fora, foi quando ela disse.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso, e para sua informação já chegamos - Eu olhava a escuridão em minha frente, eu só esperava sair vivo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Owen On

Abro meus olhos, alguém invadiu o meu território! Eu não sei como sei disso, mas eu sei e não posso ficar parado. Ninguém deve invadir o territória da minha matilha, não posso deixar isso acontecer tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Preciso defender o meu território, se não ele continuará a ser invadido. Mas não posso matar, porque isso traria problema com o Park, mas eu quero matar quem invadiu. Como eles ousam invadir!? Não percebem que essa terra tem dono, mesmo que não seja eu, essa matilha protegê esse território e não podemos deixar essa invasão sair impune. Eu não sei porque estou pensando assim, à muito tempo que não sinto vontade de caçar, na Marinha meu trabalho era rastrear pessoas e eu às caçava até serem presas. Mas depois que eu saí, eu estava com mente fraturada, mas meu instinto de caça tinha sumido. Acontece que ele voltou, tudo que quero é caçar ele até que ele mesmo desista porque sabe que sua morte vai acontecer. Me levanto da cama, percebo que Blue também já acordou, na escuridão só posso ver seus olhos dourados que sabem o que estou pensando. Desde que eu me aceitei como Raptor, nossa comunicação ficou muito mais fácil. Fazendo com que eu me sinta melhor, porque posso entender ela mais facilmente e isso torna mais simples o nosso relacionamento. Sinto que evoluímos cada vez mais, o que torna tudo melhor.

“Vamos Caçar?”

É Blue me perguntando, mando sinais positivos pelo vínculo para ela. Que então canta, para acordar às outras que se levantam prontas para caçar. Isso vai ser muito divertido, disso eu tenho certeza. Saio da minha casa, a noite é minha amiga e vai me ajudar nessa caçada. Pego minha faca e monto em minha moto, às meninas ficam prontas para o ataque. Enquanto que olho para o chão e percebo que ele ainda não está aqui, deve estar dentro da mata. Faço sinal para às Meninas que se preparam, que Caçada comece! Engatilho à motocicleta e entro na mata, posso sentir Blue e às Outras correndo em minha volta. A mata ao redor nos protege, e ao mesmo tempo nos esconde. Posso ouvir ele correndo em nossa frente e digo pelo vínculo.

“Façam ele correr, vou pegar pelo outro lado”

Elas gritam confirmando, passo por elas e acelero. Passo porque quem parece ser um Humano Patético, começo a correr em sua volta até que forma um círculo de fumaça para que ele não enxergue. Às meninas estão lá dentro daquele círculo, mas o humano não enxerga o que está acontecendo. Ele está completamente cego para as coisas em sua volta, olho para Delta que morde os calcanhares do humano que para o seu infortúnio está de chinelo que já se perdeu na mata. O Humano perdido tenta correr para fora do círculo, mas eu pego minha faca e enfiou entre suas costelas. Às meninas sentem o cheiro de sangue, porque posso ver Blue e ansiedade que ela está para fazer alguma coisa. Eu ando cada vez mais rápido na Motocicleta, para que ele não consiga enxergar ou sair. Às meninas conseguem, porque elas enxergam pelos meus olhos e eu pelos delas. É quando olho para às Menores e digo mentalmente.  
“Façam ele ficar cego!”

Isso parece saciar a sede de Sangue de Delta, que pula no rosto do Humano que têm os olhos cegados pelas garras da Delta. Eco vem por trás e lhe corta, a nuca e enquanto que isso Charlie foca em arranhar suas pernas. Com que faz ele cair de joelhos, às meninas descem de cima dele e começam a fazer o que eu ensinei. Pegam pedras e jogam no humano, que se encolhe no chão tentando se arrastar. Ele se arrasta até o limite do círculo, e passo a motocicleta pelo seus dedos.

“- HÁAA! PARE POR FAVOR!

Eu somente ri, porque era divertido estar caçando. Foi quando tudo parou em câmera lenta, eu olhei para Blue e seus olhos dourados pediam sangue, mas ela estava hesitante. Na minha mente ela passou uma imagem de um braço arrancado, eu somente sorri e pensei sobre isso. Será que devo deixar? Olho para o Humano ele parece tão patético, às minha filhas que são tão pequenas estão fazendo gato e sapato dele. E talvez eu deva deixar Blue se divertir, por isso grito.

“- Pode se divertir, Blue!

Ela canta tão alto quanto o meu riso, o Humano me olhava com tanto desespero e seus olhos imploravam para eu fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu não liguei, só mandei mentalmente às meninas menores se afastarem e Blue o atacou. Seus dentes dilaceraram a carne do ombro, eu podia ouvir o ombro se deslocando. O sangue manchava a terra e às meninas, quando chegarmos em casa devo dar um banho nelas. Enquanto isso o humano grita e se levanta, finalmente consegue sair do círculo. Blue me trás o braço e coloco na bolsa, mas começamos a correr atrás do Humano. Às menores ficam logo atrás de mim, enquanto que Blue está imediatamente ao meu lado. Até que saímos da mata, percebi um Jipe que o humano subiu, corri com a motocicleta atrás dele e Blue pulou lá em cima. Mas só conseguiu arrancar às bolsas, nós paramos logo no limite do nosso território. Mas em meus ouvidos, eu ainda podia ouvir os Gritos daqueles humanos patéticos. Eu olhei para às Meninas e disse.

“- Vamos para casa, precisamos tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro dê humano do corpo. Além disso vocês terão humano como lanchinho da noite! 

Elas gritaram, por saber que teriam um novo alimento para provar.

Claire On

Como isso foi acontecer!? Não era para ser assim! Era só uma brincadeira, para rirmos um pouco e talvez com Jerry se mijando, mas não para ele ter o braço arrancado. Olho para lado enquanto dirijo, a Dra.Ana parece tentar estancar o sangue. Mas ele parece sangrar por todos os lados! Porque isso está acontecendo!? Minhas mãos estão suando e sinto que sou um Caos. Preciso chegar no Hospital, talvez ele fique vivo! E possamos sair naquele encontro, porque tudo isso é culpa minha e não deveria ter desafiado ele. Mas eu também nunca imaginei que Owen deixaria os Ativos fazerem isso, eu sempre pensei que ele fosse uma boa pessoa, mas estou duvidando disso no momento. Porque se pode ver claramente uma facada, então eu sei que Owen participou desse ataque que não têm motivo aparente. Jerry só estava andando na Mata, mas Grady foi lá e o atacou. Me pergunto o que Marsani fará com ele, esses Raptores devem ser mortos junto com Owen! Todo esse plano de estudar os Raptores deve acabar, porque eles quase mataram esse humano. É então que pergunto.

“- Ana, tudo bem com Jerry? Me diz que ele vai sobreviver! - Olho para trás, percebo que ela está suando. Os outros tentam ajudar, mas são somente treinadores de Dinossauros e Ana é uma simple veterinária. Jerry não têm muita chance no momento, mas preciso ter esperança, não posso viver com a culpa da sua morte.

“- Eu não sei, Claire. Se sobreviver, vai ficar sem um braço e parcialmente cego, mas não sei se a facada acertou algum órgão vital. Eu não sei! Estamos muito longe do Hospital? - Porque Owen Grady têm que viver tão longe!? Está demorando muito para chegar no Hospital, piso no acelerador tentando ir cada vez mais rápido. Não posso deixar Jerry morrer.

“- Estamos quase lá, faça tudo que puder por ele

É quando eu vi a placa do Hospital, respiro aliviado porque isso quer dizer que Jerry têm uma chance de sobreviver. Estaciono na área de emergência, e desço do carro para ajudar a tirarem o Jerry que já está desmaiado. Ana corre para dentro e fala o que aconteceu, eu olho para o homem que desde que nos conhecemos pediu para sair comigo. Me arrependo de dizer não, porque sempre nos demos bem e tal. Mas eu queria alguém superior, talvez possamos sair quando ele se recuperar. É quando trazem uma maca, colocam Jerry lá e o levam para dentro. Ana fica comigo na Sala de Espera, é quando ela diz.

“- O que vai acontecer com Owen, e os Raptores? - Suspiro e olho para minhas mãos, estão cheias de sangue humano e posso sentir o meu corpo tremer. Tudo que aconteceu passa por meus olhos, sinto que tudo isso é culpa minha. Mas na verdade é do Owen! Tudo isso foi sua culpa.

“- Espero que os Raptores sejam mortos, e Owen também! Olha o que fizeram com Jerry! E ele só entrou na mata, imagina se fosse um turista podemos ser processados! - Ana ficou quieta, me pergunto o que ela está pensando. Tomara que seja na morte do Owen, eu não entendo como um humano pode fazer isso com outro humano.

“- Eu não acho que tenha sido culpa dele, nós invadimos o seu território! Ele e sua matilha estava quieta, mas mesmo assim invadimos, o que você esperava? Uma salva de palmas? Estava óbvio que eles iam nos atacar, a culpa é nossa! E é isso que vou contar ao Senhor Marsani

Reviro os olhos, não acredito que ela falou isso. Mas se ela quer ter a culpa, tudo bem isso é com ela. Eu vou contar uma história diferente.


	13. Capítulo 13

Dr. Wu On

Eu não posso acreditar no que Claire fez, eu sempre pensei nela como uma pessoas sensata. Mas o que ela fez, muda tudo! Eu me sinto mal por Jerry, mas ao mesmo tempo ele foi idiota! Todos sabem que não devem invadir o território dos Raptores, mas mesmo assim aquele grupo fez isso e foi pior coisa que eles poderiam ter feito. Porque agora nossa experiência está em perigo, afinal podemos ser processados por Jerry, mesmo que eu ache que isso foi culpa dele. Afinal todos os Carnívoros são perigosos, principalmente os Raptores e Jerry é no mínimo um tonto por invadir seu território. Eu tenho que descobrir mais sobre o ataque, tenta saber quem invadiu o território, porque eles têm que ficar calados. Ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu, ou seja Jerry têm que morrer! Ele é única pessoa que não aceitaria um Cala Boca, afinal pelo que eu soube se ele sobreviver vai ser cego e sem um braço. Tenho que falar com Sr. Marsani, ele deve concordar comigo nas medidas que têm que ser feita. Afinal não podemos deixar o Park fechar, ou a experiência dos Raptores acabar. Afinal, imagina quanto dinheiro podemos ganhar com essa experiência? O Lucro seria enorme! Por isso temos que continuar, eu tenho que garantir que Marsani saiba disso.

Mas algo me preocupa, e é Owen Grady. Eu nunca esperaria um comportamento desses dele, afinal apesar de sua mente fraturado ele sempre pareceu ser uma pessoa com honra! Por isso eu não esperava que ele atacasse alguém que invadisse, pensei que talvez ele desse um susto ou algo assim. Mas que não chegasse ao ponto de mutilar, pelo que os médicos me disseram o Jerry corre risco de vida. Eu espero que ele morra, porque isso seria melhor para todos e podemos colocar essa bagunça para baixo do tapete. Mas não muda o fato que tenho que falar com Owen, tenho que tomar notas sobre o seu comportamento. Porque acho que ele está mudando de alguma forma, sua mente parece que consertou às rachaduras existentes com comportamento de Raptor. Eu preciso saber, até que ponto ele está mudando. Até onde isso chega, eu gostaria de fazer testes comportamentais com Owen, mas tenho que fazer isso de um forma que ele não perceba. Porque se o Grady perceber o que estamos fazendo, ele pode querer fugir com os Raptores para algum lugar. Mesmo que eu ache, que seria muito fácil achar ele com quatro raptores. Porque afinal, onde eles se esconderam? E quem os ajudaria? Sim, eles seriam muito tolos em fugir, mas é melhor que Owen não saiba que ele é uma experiência. Será melhor para todos dessa forma, e os resultados dos testes serão mais conclusivos. Eu tenho que falar com muitas pessoas, uma delas é Claire e outra o Owen. Mas também o Senhor Marsani, talvez eu devesse mandar Lenna falar com ele, mesmo que eu saiba que ela está ocupada com a visita do pai.

Mas o mais importante, eu preciso falar com Sr. Marsani. Ele está no escritório da Central, por isso me levanto é muito importante que eu fale com ele. Afinal precisamos discutir os detalhes sobre o Ataque, para que tudo possa se escondido do público. Porque ninguém pode saber sobre ataque, se não os Raptores seriam mortos e isso não pode acontecer. Essa experiência têm que continuar, custe o que custar. E tenho certeza, que o Sr. Marsani deve concordar comigo.  
Marsani On

“- Como assim, você não vai fazer nada! 

Olho para Claire, ela parecia realmente com raiva. E eu até entendo da sua raiva, afinal o que aconteceu com Jerry foi horrível, mas a experiência deve continuar a qualquer custo. Não vou deixar um incidente assim, nos atrapalhar. Por isso tenho que fazer com que todos envolvidos no ataque, fiquem em silêncio sobre isso e que principalmente o Jerry morra. Porque ele foi o mais prejudicado, e não pode viver para nos processar. Mas ele morrer pode ser resolvido muito simples, afinal eu não estou aonde estou sem matar algumas pessoas. Mas agora tenho que manter Claire quieta, e os outros também.

“- Eu não disse isso, eu vou falar com o Sr. Grady. Mas vamos ser sincero, ele estava dentro do seu direito de fazer isso, afinal foram vocês que invadiram o seu território - Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, parecia estar com muita raiva. Mas qualquer raiva pode ser aplacada com dinheiro, só preciso saber a quantia certa.

“- Jerry está no Hospital! Ele pode morrer, tudo porque Owen Grady não controla os Raptores! Mas não é isso que me preocupa, é o fato que o Grady participou da perseguição! - Sim, isso era verdade. Preciso falar com Dr.Wu sobre isso, não podemos ter Owen atacando às pessoas. Além disso precisamos saber o quanto da sua mente mudou.

“- Nós sabemos disso, eu e o Dr.Wu vamos lidar com o Sr. Grady. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, mas me diga quais são suas preocupações? - Ela não parecia convencida, mas mesmo assim suspirou. Sua guarda estava caindo, e isso era muito bom. Porque isso a deixa mais aberta a um Cala Boca.

“- Você ainda pergunta? Owen é um perigo, e se um dos turistas aparecer no “Território” deles? Com certeza, vai ser atacado e vamos ser processados! - Suas preocupações são válidas, eu admito isso. Mas tudo isso pode ser consertado, só temos que aumentar à segurança na área restrita.

“- Não se preocupe, lidaremos com isso. Mas agora, falaremos do mais importante, quanto você quer para esquecer esse incidente? - Ela abaixou a cabeça, por um momento eu pensei que ele iria dizer não. E então eu teria que me livrar dela, mas foi então que Claire levantou a cabeça e eu vi um sorriso em seu rosto. 

“- Precisa ser uma quantia muito grande, porque afinal eu sofri um Trauma e essas coisas são difíceis de esquecer, entende? - Ela parecia tão ingênua, mas eu sabia que ela era esperta e eu tinha que tomar cuidado com ela. Mas ele teria o que quer, afinal o dinheiro dado à ela para mim ainda seria um pouco.

“- Não se preocupe, Claire. Amanhã vai ter uma quantia de bom tamanho, e tudo vai sair perfeitamente. Desde que você garanta, que os outros fiquem em silêncio 

Me levantei e lhe oferecia a mão, ela apertou à minha com força. Logo depois foi embora, eu voltei a me sentar. Agora eu só teria que falar com Dr.Wu e então tudo estaria no caminho certo. É quando alguém entra pelo escritório, levanto à cabeça e percebo que é o Dr. Wu. Sorri, porque era pessoa com que eu precisava falar. Ele se sentou em minha frente, ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Ambos tínhamos pensamento diversos, mas respirei fundo e fale.

“- O que você deseja aqui, Dr. Wu? - Ele sorriu para mim, e se inclinou para frente. Eu gostava do modo que ele pensava, afinal nós dois pensamos no lucro porque isso é o mais importante. Além disso, o Dr. Wu não se importa com o sofrimento humano o que quer dizer que ele não liga para Owen.

“- Vim falar sobre o ataque, preciso saber se a minha experiência ainda está de pé e que não vamos ser processados ou fechados - Suas preocupações eram válidas, mas eu não deixaria nada acontecer com a nossa experiência. Afinal, eu investi muito dinheiro nela e eu não de desperdiçar dinheiro.

“- Não se preocupe, Claire já aceitou um Cala Boca e tenho certeza que os outros também vão aceitar. E tudo será jogado para baixo do tapete, mas admito que estou preocupado com o comportamento de Owen isso não pode acontecer com os Turistas - Ele confirmou com a cabeça, ele entendia minhas preocupações e quero que ele às leve a sério. Foi então que o Dr.Wu falou.

“- Entendo suas preocupações, precisamos por alguém de confiança para supervisionar Owen e já tenho alguém em mente. Seu nome é Barry, ele vem direto da França - Sim, era uma boa ideia. Seria bom ter alguém de olho no Owen, alguém de confiança e que nos daria relatórios completos.

“- Pode chamar ele, precisamos por Owen na linha. Agora não se preocupe, a experiência vai continar e nada vai interromper ela

Isso era fato.

Owen On

“- Muito bem, Meninas continuem assim!

Elas estava se saindo muito bem no tiro ao Alvo, elas pegaram pedras e jogavam nos alvos que eu montei. Eu fiz isso, porque quero que elas lutem a longa distância porque às armas dos humanos são perigosas. E elas têm que saber se defender, porque eu também preciso da ajuda delas nessa batalha. Eu preciso achar um jeito de me livrar do Jurassic World, porque enquanto eu tiver aqui minhas Meninas podem ser mortas e não posso deixar isso acontecer. É quando sinto Blue acariciar meu peito, passo às mãos pela sua pele de couro e isso me deixou mais calmo. Porque eu sabia, que se ela estivesse ao meu lado. Tudo ficaria bem.


	14. Capítulo 14

Owen On

Tento me mexer, mas não consigo. Na verdade esta cama está ficando pequena, olho em minha volta. Charlie está dormindo sobre minha cabeça, ela cresceu muito e está começando a ficar pesada. Delta ocupa meu braço esquerdo, se eu me mexer acho que me corto em suas garras e Eco está no braço direito presa que nem um coala. Blue está cobrindo todo o meu peito, todas dormem bem e eu amo elas. Mas eu realmente, preciso comprar uma cama maior ou começar dormir num ninho lá fora, mas numa área coberta. Eu preciso me levantar, porque tenho marcado uma videochamada com Alan, ele ama ver as Meninas e quer conhecer cada passo dessa experiência. Acho que ver as meninas tão perto de mim, faz os seus medos de Raptores diminuírem. Ele quer me apresentar, dois dos seus amigos mais próximos: Ian Malcolm e Ellie Sattler. Todos estiveram no primeiro Jurassic Park e vamos dizer que eles ficam tensos com Raptores. Mas Alan quer mostrar à eles que podem ficar calmos, e que eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Falar com Alan e seus amigos é todo o contato humano que eu preciso, acho que eu precisaria de mais contato, mas sinto que não preciso de muito. Tenho tudo que preciso com as meninas, elas ocupam todo o tempo que eu tenho. E eu gosto disso, faz com que eu pense menos besteira e coisas ruins.

“- Meninas! - Às quatro levantaram à cabeça e me olharam, com aqueles olhos lindos e fofos - Eu preciso pegar o laptop, porque adivinham? Vamos falar com Tio Alan e dois dos seus amigo - Elas logo se levantam e me dão espaços para eu me mexer, Blue acaricia sua cabeça na minha e troca de lugar para agora se enrolar atrás de mim com à cabeça em meu ombro.

“Alan, amigo e protetor! Alan, humano bom!”

Sorri, eu ficava feliz que às meninas considerem o Alan um Bom Humano. Porque elas sabem que os outros humanos, são ruins e tal. Falando em humano, penso em meu próprio pai. Eu nunca o conheci, na verdade eu nem sei quem ele é. E na verdade, não sei se quero o conhecer. Afinal ele nunca quis saber de mim, mas me pergunto ele sabe que eu existo? E se sim, porque não quis me conhecer? São muitas perguntas em minha mente, eu queria saber se somos parecidos e se ele gostaria do que sou hoje. Do que me tornei, ou ele me odiaria? Ficaria com raiva, como à maioria dos humanos têm por mim. Parte de mim quer conhecê-lo e conversar com ele, enquanto que outra só quer esquecer que ele existe. Mas acho que só devo deixar rolar, esperar o que vai acontecer.

É quando começo à arrumar o laptop, estou deitado na barriga de Blue que já está no seu tamanho total. Ela está com à cabeça em meu ombro, Delta, Charlie e Eco estão em meu colo por isso tenho que deixar o laptop um pouco para trás. Todos adoram falar por vídeo, elas amam se ver numa tela, vamos dizer que elas são um pouco vaidosas principalmente Eco. Ela simplesmente ama se ver no espelho, para mim isso é muito engraçado e divertido. É quando o rosto de Alan, Ian e Ellie aparecem. Os dois últimos soltam suspiros horrorizados, mas Alan somente sorri orgulhoso e diz.  
“- Meus amigos, lhe apresento às Meninas de Owen Grady - Sorri para eles e acenei para ele com as duas mãos, mostrando que têm todos os dedos. É quando Blue canta e isso traz um sorriso em meu rosto, beijo seu focinho fazendo se esfregar em mim com amor, enquanto isso Eco subiu no Laptop e enfiou o rosto na câmera. Eu peguei ela e a afastei, dizendo.

“- Nem pense nisso, Eco. Você sabe que não pode fazer isso, se continuar assim vou te tirar o seu espelho - Ela abriu a boca chocada, e olhou para Alan como se implorasse para ele fazer alguma coisa. Mas Alan somente gargalhou, isso fez Eco ficar irritada, porque ela se enrolou em uma bola e não quis mais ficar na tela e Ellie disse.

“- Isso é incrível! Ela ficou assim por causa de um espelho? Como isso é possível, parece uma reação tão humana - Sorri para Ellie, eu gostava dela, mesmo que essa seja a primeira vez que eu a estava vendo. Ian parecia chocado, olhando para às meninas e para mim. Acho que ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo e digo.

“- Ela tem tendências humanas, Eco precisa se ver todo dia no espelho se não fica irritada o dia inteiro, Charlie precisa estar sempre em contato comigo ou Blue se não ela fica assustada e Delta ama fazer um ninho e têm noites que fica mais ou menos cantando até dormir - Ellie e Alan sorriram, acho que eles estavam surpresos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Então Ian perguntou.

“- Mas e seus instintos? Elas podem ter essas tendências, mas como elas agem na natureza? Ou você às domesticou? - Franzi o cenho, eu amo a tendência selvagem delas, porque isso me lembra da ótima caçada que tivemos mês passado. Foi incrível e estamos aprendendo cada vez mais como caçar, quero falar com Dr.Wu para elas caçar dinossauros doentes.

“- De forma alguma são domesticadas, toda à noite nós saímos para caçar. Eu fui da Marinha, e ensino técnicas de caça que aprendemos. Elas também se adaptaram para comer peixe, Charlie principalmente é uma ótima pescadora - É quando Eco volta aparecer e olha para mim, perguntando.

“Desculpa, posso voltar?” 

“- Sim, Eco pode voltar, mas você tem que se comportar - Ela fica feliz e volta a subir no meu colo, Ellie acena para ela e Eco canta de volta. Às minhas meninas se comportam muito bem, eu amo todas elas e não posso viver sem tê-las por perto. Posso sentir a respiração de Blue contra o meu pescoço e isso me mantém calmo. E Ellie fala.

“- É incrível, a forma que elas se adaptaram a comer peixe. Porque no passado elas só comiam carne vermelha, mas nos conte mais essas técnicas que estão aprendendo - Sorri, porque eu amava contar sobre minhas meninas. Isso sempre me animava, e fazia eu me sentir melhor.

“- Comecei ensinando a enganar à presa, elas tentam se relacionar com à comida a mantendo numa falsa segurança e depois a matando. Blue consegue fazer isso com maestria, Delta ainda está tentando entender o conceito e Charlie e Eco conseguiram entender muito bem - Os três tinham os olhos arregalados, Alan passou às mãos pelos cabelos e me olhava um pouco apavorado, enquanto que dizia.

“- Isso, não pode ser perigoso, Owen? Elas podem matar um Ser Humano - Acontece que elas já mataram, afinal Jerry morre no Hospital. Mas claro, que não posso contar isso para eles porque nunca mais falariam comigo ou me processariam, então às meninas seriam levadas para longe de mim. E digo.

“- Eu sei disso, mas elas têm que aprender a se proteger. A Maioria dos Tratadores não gosta dela e à segurança sempre tenta invadir o território, tenho medo que elas forem atacadas - Inclino à cabeça e conto para eles - Eu ensinei a atirarem pedras, e fugirem de balas para que não sejam pegas - Blue ronrona contra mim, e acaricio o seu coro com amor. Ela é muito importante para mim, é quando Ellie fala.

“- Isso é inteligente da sua parte, mas você não têm medo que elas parem de te ouvir? Ou que se revoltem contra você? - Suspiro, acho que era normal às pessoas pensarem isso. Mas eu sei que elas nunca vão fazer isso, que se importam comigo e sempre vão me defender. Mas agora tenho que convencer Ian e Ellie, porque que Alan já entendeu isso com certeza.

“- Eu sei que elas não fariam isso, Blue é a mais protetora de mim e não pode ver nenhum humano perto de mim que ela fica pronta para atacar. Charlie chora, se pensar que alguém vai me levar dela, Eco não consegue dormir sem tocar minha pele e Delta precisa se esfregar em minha sempre para garantir que outros animais se mantenha longe - Ellie concordava com à cabeça, ela tinha os olhos arregalados, então que Ian perguntou.

“- Elas são assim, desde de pequena? É um comportamento estranho para os Raptores, Alan disse que eles têm vêm como Alfa, mas o que você descreve vai além disso. - Ele olhava para Blue com olhos analiticos - Blue principalmente parece ver como algo mais, eu fico feliz que você esteja em segurança com elas e realmente espero que tudo de certo - Foi então que ele saiu da chamada, acho que ele tinha muitas coisas para pensar, foi então que Ellie falou.

“- Nós vamos te apoiar com às meninas, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode nos chamar que nós ajudar. Tchau Meninas! - Ellie saiu da chamada, só sobrou Alan que sorria para mim. Parecia realmente feliz, em estar aqui conversando comigo e sei que posso me apoiar nele no que precisar.

“- Owen, você é o filho que sempre quis! Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, não se preocupe e beijos meninas 

Ele sai da chamada, me deixado ali em choque, será que eu tinha um pai?


	15. Capítulo 15

Claire On

Respiro fundo, eu tenho que fazer isso! Afinal esse é o meu trabalho, mesmo que todo meu corpo esteja tremendo e tudo que posso pensar é naquele ataque. E em como eu quase morri, eu estou com tanto medo. De simplesmente ver aqueles dentes, e de olhar nos olhos de Owen Grady! Aquele homem é louco! Nunca imaginei que outro Ser Humano, fosse capaz de tamanha crueldade com outro. Porque eu sei que não foi só os Raptores que fizeram isso. Balanço à cabeça, não quero pensar nisso. Respiro fundo, eu tenho que fazer isso. O meu emprego depende disso, e eu sou uma mulher forte! E posso conquistar qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja um bando de Raptores. Penso em Jerry, às vezes penso no que ele gostaria, afinal morreu e eu nunca soube o que ele queria. Jerry era um bom homem, e não merecia o destino que foi lhe dado. Eu me importava com ele, e talvez se ele tivesse sobrevivido nós poderíamos sair juntos. Passo às mãos pelos cabelos, às coisas andam tão loucas que me pergunto como não enlouqueci! Eu odeio toda essa situação, porque tudo estava bem. Mas agora tudo parece ter virado de cabeça para baixo, mas eu preciso simplesmente respirar fundo e continuar. Por isso continuo andando, mesmo que a cada barulho que eu ouça. Eu dou pulo, do tamanho que era o meu susto.

É quando cheguei, podia ver sua casa daqui. Mas meus olhos, foram para Owen que parecia ensinar os Raptores à pescar. Isso me assusta, porque isso não faz parte do seu treinamento. Eu não posso acreditar, que um dia eu estava apaixonado por ele! Eu nunca amaria um homem, que mata outro como se fosse um simples animal de abate. Eu odeio ele, porque Owen realmente prefere esse Raptores invés de uma bela mulher. Admito que doeu, ser negada tantas vezes! Eu sou uma mulher linda, mas mesmo assim ele não consegue me enxergar. Mas agora é eu que não quero mais ele, porque nunca ficaria com um homem assim. Às palavras de Jerry ainda me atormentam, será que Owen está apaixonado pelos Raptores? Balanço à cabeça, isso não pode ser verdade! Eu tenho certeza disto, porque ele não pode se relacionar com um Raptor. Isso vai contra todas às nossas leis. Parte de mim, se sente culpado por não colocar pressão em Marsani para dar um Castigo ao Owen. Afinal o Grady saiu dessa, só com um tapinha no pulso. E tenho vontade de me vingar, mas sei que Owen está sobre proteção do Sr. Marsani e de Dr.Wu. Me pergunto o que está acontecendo entre esses três, eu quero descobrir, mas não é meu trabalho fazer isso. Eu só tenho que garantir que ninguém se machuque, porque todos nos Park devem ser felizes! Afinal esse é o meu trabalho, mas eu quero muito que Owen Grady desapareça para sempre!

É quando resolvo me aproximar, Owen não me percebe. Mas aquele Raptor Azul sim, ela me olha com seu olhos dourados. Sua boca se abre mostrando os dentes, eu quero me virar e correr. Mas respiro fundo, não posso fazer isso. Por isso tento me concentrar no que vai acontecer agora, começo à me aproximar. Owen têm às calças para cima e logo me percebe, ele vêm até mim e seu Raptores logo atrás. Eu fico tensa, porque sei que posso ser atacada à qualquer momento. Parte de mim se preocupa, porque eles ainda não me atacaram? Porque ainda estou viva, quando Jerry morreu. Foi então que Owen falou.

\- Senhorita Claire, eu não esperava ver você aqui. Não depois daquele incidente aquela noite, admito que você tem coragem - Eu sinto tanta raiva, quero destroçar ele, mas sei que seu eu fizer isso quem vai acabar mal sou eu! Vejo aquele Raptor maior, Owen parece estar em constante contato com ela e sei que esses dois nunca vão se separar.

\- Pelo menos eu não mato outro Seres Humanos, simplesmente por capricho! Jerry morreu, e isso é sua culpa! Você o matou, só porque ele invadiu o seu precioso território - Os olhos de Owen viraram ferro, minhas mãos tremiam, mas me segurei. Eu não mostraria fraqueza, não para Owen! Esse homem horrível, que deveria ter morrido no lugar de Jerry invés do contrário.

\- Esse é o meu território! Vocês que o invadiram, simplesmente porque não podem ficar longe. E se eu não tivesse matado Jerry? Quem garante, que ele não faria isso de novo e machucaria minha meninas! - Reviro os olhos, tudo é sobre essas meninas! Eu às odeio, porque são seres horríveis que nem deveriam estar vivos!

\- Suas Meninas, são monstros! Que mataram uma pessoa, eu não entendo! Como você não sente culpa? Ele morreu, e você nem recebeu um castigo - Ele me olhava com tanta raiva, que eu sentia que precisava correr. Mas eu sabia, que se eu corresse seria perseguida como Jerry. Por isso tento me manter no lugar, preciso mostrar confiança.

\- Quando me pedem para escolher, entre um humano sujo ou às minhas meninas. Sempre vou escolher minhas meninas, porque quando precisei delas estavam ao meu lado e Jerry mereceu morrer - Olho nos olhos de Owen, mas rapidamente desvio o olhar. Porque não consigo olhar dentro deles. Porque tudo que posso ver é seu sorriso, enquanto esfaqueava Jerry entre as costelas.

\- Você é o único que o humano sujo, eu tenho certeza que você teve prazer em esfaquear ele! Eu não posso acreditar, que um dia eu te amei! - Eu quero lhe dar um tapa, até mesmo levanto à mão para fazer. Mas então ouço um rosnado, olho eu vejo aquele Raptor Maior me olhando e mostrando os dentes. Sinto o sangue escorrer do meu rosto, eu devo está pálida. E Owen diz.

\- Você que foi tola em me amar, e duvido que você tenha coragem em me bater. Agora me diga, o que você quer aqui? Não veio, só para me ofender e se veio acho melhor você sair. Porque se não terá o mesmo destino que Jerry - Dou um passo para trás, e isso faz ele sorrir orgulhoso. Quando tudo que quero, é pular em seu pescoço e enforcar ele até que de seu último suspiro.

\- O Paddock dos Raptores está pronto, você deve se mudar imediatamente para lá junto com os Raptores - Levantei o meu queixo e continuei - E fique longe de mim, Owen Grady! 

Me afasto dele, meu coração está correndo. Posso sentir os olhos dos Raptores nas minhas costas, quero correr para o mais longe possível daqui! Quero simplesmente desaparecer e me encolher no meu quarto, chorando pela morte de Jerry e pensando em modos de me vingar de Owen.

Owen On

Sorriu, me sinto melhor depois dessa conversa. Porque sinto que vi às verdadeiras cores de Claire, ainda posso ver o ódio nos olhos dela. E tudo isso era direcionado às minhas meninas, e não posso deixar isso acontecer. Minhas Meninas são tudo para mim, e não posso deixar ninguém machucar elas. Porque são tudo para mim, e me importo profundamente com elas. É quando sinto algo tocando minha cabeça, olho para o lado percebo que é Blue. Beijo seu couro, e posso ouvir o seu ronronar que me encanta tanto. Tantas coisas vão acontecer e mudar, porque agora elas têm um Paddock e vão ficar presas numa pequena parte. E não quero que elas fiquem loucas de ficarem presas, por isso quero sempre levar elas para andar no nosso território. Só às pessoas não precisam saber disso. É então que ouço uma voz que reconheço como Charlie que diz.

“Novo Território! Casa Nova!”

Rio, ela parece tão animada! Me abaixo e pego em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo que começamos a ir até à nossa casa. Preciso fazer uma mochila com todas as minhas coisas, olho para o lado. E vejo Delta e Eco discutindo qual é a mais rápida, ela parece tentar um ir mais rápido até outra. Olho para Charlie que simplesmente se aconchega em meu peito, ela é menor e aquele que mais precisa de atenção. Mas então olho para Blue, ela sempre vai ser a mais importante para mim. É quando digo para Blue.

\- Vocês terão que ficar presa num tipo de Paddock, não se preocupa nós ainda sairemos dali. Só ninguém vai saber, mas o mais importante é que vocês agora são mocinhas - Blue olhou dentro dos meus olhos e eu sabia que ela entendia cada coisa que eu falava. Ela acariciou sua cabeça na minha e isso foi melhor coisa que já senti.

“Alfa protegê, Alfa sabe melhor. Amo Alfa!”

Sorri, porque agora só precisamos no mudar e tudo seria certo.

Alan Grant On

Arrumo minhas malas, Ellie e Ian estão me esperando no aeroporto. Eu realmente estou ansioso para ver Owen, ele se tornou meu filho de certa forma. Se eu tivesse um, gostaria que fosse como ele. Eu realmente me importo com ele, por isso quero ver suas Meninas pessoalmente. E Ian e Ellie não perderam à chance, de finalmente conhecer Owen. Estamos falando nisso, desde da nossa video chamada. Ian ainda está achando tudo muito surreal e quer ver com os próprio olhos, enquanto que Ellie quer conhecer o Homem que eu considero meu filho. Eles são os meus melhores amigos, e sei que se importam comigo. E eu também estou preocupado, sinto que algo está errado no Jurassic World. Porque eles são muito estranhos.


	16. Capítulo 16

Barry On

Me encosto no muro, eu não acredito que o meu trabalho é ser Babá de Owen Grady. Claro, que nos papéis diz que sou seu assistente. Mas na verdade, o Sr. Marsani só quer alguém para ficar de olho nele. E eu realmente não gosto disso, porque só vai ser para ficar de olho num idiota que pensa que têm controle sobre aqueles animais. O que eu não acredito! Porque aqueles são animais tolos, que só seguem o próprio instinto.E um Ser Humano, nunca poderia entender esses animais. No momento eu estou odiando esses animais, até um certo ponto até mesmo para Owen. Eu não o conheço, e já estou odiando ele. Eu realmente preferia estar trabalhando com Herbívoros, eu realmente não gosto dos Carnívoros. Porque eles são máquinas de matar, que não pensam e só reagem por tudo. Eu realmente quero estar em outro lugar, mas o Sr. Marsani confia em mim de algum modo. E por isso quer relatórios sobre o que está acontecendo, e para isso eu tenho que ter a confiança de Owen. O que não minha opinião, vai ser difícil porque esses Marinheiros nunca parecem querer confiar. Mas vou fazer de tudo, para que sim. Afinal tenho que manter ele nos trilho, e não fazer nada idiota. Mesmo que parte de mim, me diga que ele já fez algo muito idiota e é por isso que estou aqui.

Quando Sr. Marsani me falou, eu não pude acreditar! Que um Ser Humano, seguiria os Raptores numa sede de sangue para matar um invasor. Eu realmente não entendo, minha mente continua dando voltas sobre o que está acontecendo. Eu não quero estar aqui, porque parte de mim diz que isso é perigoso. Que esse homem, vai me matar no minuto que me ver. Isso me deixa tenso, porque não quero morrer nas mãos de um Raptor. Eu sou melhor que isso afinal, eu mato um dos Raptores antes de deixar eles me matarem. Mas ainda têm Owen, que eu tenho certeza que vai me matar antes de deixar, eu matar os Raptores. Mas têm algo que me deixa curioso, quero entender porque um Humano o topo da cadeia alimentar. Se rebaixaria ao ponto de tentar matar outro Ser Humano, por causa dos Raptores. Ou qualquer outro Dinossauro, que têm que aprender que não estão mais no topo da cadeia alimentar. Que agora existem os Seres Humanos e que nós vamos fazer de tudo para estar no controle. Mesmo que para isso, tenhamos que matar alguns. Porque para mim não faz diferença, um dinossauro à mais ou à menos. Tudo que importa, é que os Seres Humanos precisam estar no controle. E Owen Grady, não está no controle, ele está fazendo tudo por esses Raptores. Logo eles o atacaram e retomaram o controle, e acredite não vai ser bonito.

É quando eu vejo, eles estão chegando. Mas não posso ouvir nada, simplesmente os vejo. Mas eles não fazem nenhum som, o que é normal para um Raptor, mas nem tanto para uma motocicleta que geralmente faz muito barulho. É quando eles chegam, Owen me olha com curiosidade. Mas meus olhos estão no maior Raptor, seus olhos são dourados e seu couro Azul. Às outras não importam para mim, ainda são muito pequenas e não podem causar tanta problema. Ela me olha com raiva, como se eu fosse um intruso no seu território. Eu não consigo segurar seu olhar por muito tempo, por isso volto meu olhar para Owen que tinha saido da motocicleta e se aproximava lentamente de mim. Seus passos, eram silenciosos como de um Raptor. E para mim, isso não fazia sentido. E ele falou.

\- Quem é você? E o que faz no Paddock, dos meus Raptores? Não lhe disseram para ficar longe? - Era verdade, tinham me dito para ficar longe. Mas eu obedecia somente ao Sr. Marsani e esse homem na minha frente não me abalava. Me aproximo dele, e vejo frieza em seus olhos. Enquanto que os Raptores se aconchegam em sua volta.

\- Eu sou Barry, o Sr. Marsani pensa que você precisa de uma mão extra por isso me contratou. E eu não tenho medo desses Ativos - Talvez fosse à coisa errada a se dizer, porque seus olhos se transformaram em navalha que pareciam prontas para me esfaquear. Por um momento, pensei em correr. Mas os Raptores, só correriam e me pegariam.

\- Não os chame de ativos, eles são animais inteligente e sensitivos. Que compreendem muito bem, o seu ambiente e às pessoas neles - O Raptor adulto, esfregou à cabeça na de Owen que se aconchegou de volta. Suas mãos indo imediatamente para seu couro e os acariciando com carinho. Que eu nunca vi, de tal tamanho para um animal.

\- Se você diz, quem sou eu para contrariar? Agora o que precisa que eu faça? Afinal, eu sou o seu assistente. - Owen não parecia impressionado, na verdade até parecia com raiva. Ele realmente não me queria aqui e isso não me deixa surpreso. Mas eu vou dobrá-lo, fazer ele confiar em mim e assim vou poder espionar ele.

\- Só fique longe de mim, não confio em você ou qualquer outra pessoa deste Park. Então só fique fora do meu caminho

Lhe dou espaço para ele passar, observo os Raptores que os menores me olham com curiosidade, mas o maior me olha com sede de sangue. Parece pronta para tirar minha cabeça, e somente levanto o queixo para ela que não se impressiona e continua indo atrás do Owen. Todos entram no Paddock, vou até parte de cima onde têm uma passarela para observação. Owen parece falar com a Raptora maior, ele parece realmente ter um conversa completa. Os pequenos, que agora batem na cintura, correm para todos o lado inclusive para dentro da mata. Mas à maior fica perto de Owen, para onde ele vai à Raptor vai atrás. Como se o estivesse protegendo, com medo que alguém o machuque. Me pergunto, se isso é por minha causa? Seria interessante que sim, e então resolvo perguntar.

\- Você deu nome aos Ativos? - Owen me olha com curiosidade, e isso me faz pensar se ele batizou os Ativos ou não. Mas então o Raptor maior parece fazer um som e ele relaxa. Sr. Marsani contou sobre os Dons de Owen e me pergunto o que eles estão falando. Isso me deixa muito curioso.

\- Essa ao meu lado é Blue - E então ele aponta os outros três - O Menor é Charlie, depois temos Delta e Eco. - Faço sim com a cabeça, aquela chamada Blue me olhava com raiva e acho que para mantê-la calma. Owen colocou à mão sobre seu pescoço, e os dois encostaram à cabeça um no outro. Isso parecia sair de um filme na minha opinião.

\- É muito interessante, o jeito que você age com eles. São todas suas filhas? - Eu quero entender o relacionamento deles, porque para mim não faz nenhum sentido. Um homem adulto não se rebaixa ao nível dos Raptores. Eu vou fazer de tudo para entender eles.

\- Delta, Eco e Charlie me vêem como pai - Ele não olhava para mim quando falava, mas sim para os olhos da Blue - Mas com Blue é diferente, ela é minha Beta e sou seu Alfa. E além disso, ela foi à primeira temos um laço mais profundo 

À Raptora, parecia ronronar para ele. Porque se aproximou e encostou à cabeça em seu peito, algo parecia se passar entre eles e eu me sentia um Voyeur. Owen parecia esquecer que eu estava ali, porque começou a checar o Paddock junto com Blue. Eu realmente não entendia, o que se passava com Owen e esses Raptores. Principalmente com Blue, parecia estranho jeito que eles se olhavam. Ou como Owen sempre parecia observar às costas de sua Beta e vice-versa. Faça uma pergunta, vai parecer idiota, mas é realmente muito importante.

\- Posso tocar nelas? - É então que tudo parece congelar, porque acho que Delta solta um grito tão estridente que penso que meus ouvidos vão sangrar. E Charlie e Eco logo seguem, mas Blue fica em silêncio e parece pronta para pular na passarela para me pegar. Mas não são elas que me assustam, mas sim Owen que diz.

\- Não, e nunca me pergunte isso. Só à matilha pode tocar, o toque de outro machuca e destrói o vínculo - Às palavras não pareciam ser dele, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser o que um Alfa Raptor diria. Eu acho que era o que ele tinha se transformado, não era mais Humano, sua Mente era de um Raptor.

\- Me desculpa, eu não queria ofender. E que elas parecem tão calmas com você, e parecem estar - Isso vai causar raiva, mas é o que quero - Domada, de certa forma - E dessa vez foi mais assustador que antes, porque todas ficaram em silêncio e mostraram os dentes. Por um momento fiquei feliz em estar nesta passarela e não lá embaixo. Foi então que Owen disse.

\- Elas não estão domadas, ainda podem tirar à cabeça de um Humano com facilidade. E acredite, elas ainda têm prazer em ter sangue na boca e de destroçar corpos. - E então ele riu, seus sorriso era de um predador - Vamos dizer que Jerry, não teve sorte na vida e ficou do lado errado da cerca - Fiquei surpreso, porque ele realmente parecia ter tido prazer em matar esse tal Jerry. Me pergunto, como ele pode sobreviver com a culpa. E pergunto.

\- Quem é esse, Jerry? Um animal, que não percebeu o perigo dos Raptores? - Eu quero ver o que ele vai dizer, se vai falar que com culpa ou vai continuar sendo frio. Eu realmente estou gostando, Owen é um mistério e eu gosto de mistério. Eu realmente quero resolver o que está acontecendo.

\- Ele era um animal, que não podia ver à beleza na sua frente. E teve o que mereceu, sem falar que foi muito divertido acabar com ele e não me arrependo

Tenho que falar com Sr. Marsani, Owen Grady mudou e para mim é um perigo para toda Sociedade.


	17. Capítulo 17

Ellie On

Coloco o pé nesta Ilha, isso me deixa nervosa. Não tenho boas lembranças desse lugar, parece que só de estar aqui tudo bate na minha cara. Aqueles Raptores me perseguindo, e eu tentando sobreviver aos caçadores mais cruéis da Terra. Eu prometi a mim mesma, nunca mais pisar nessa Ilha. Mas Alan me pediu isso, e eu não podia negar isso a ele. Sem falar que parte de mim, quer ver os Dinossauros novamente. Isso é meu trabalho, e eu quero sentir eles novamente. Estudar o que são e seus hábitos, eu simplesmente não posso negar esse chamado que eles têm. Eu preciso estar aqui para estudar ele, afinal esse é meu trabalho! Não posso simplesmente esquecer isso, e foi por isso que me separei do meu Marido. Ele não aguentava os pesadelos e o jeito que eu ainda falava sobre dinossauros, mas acho que foi para melhor. Olho em volta, quem diria que esse Park iria dar certo. Isso por si só é uma surpresa, aquele sonho se tornou realidade. Mas me pergunto o que eles vão aprontar agora, eles simplesmente não vão parar nos Dinossauros. Eu sei disso! E me preocupa o que vai acontecer, porque sei que não quero estar aqui quando tudo acontecer. Simplesmente não quero passar por tudo aquilo novamente, na verdade só estou porque quero conhecer Owen Grady.

Ian On

Eu tenho tantas perguntas! Eu tenho certeza, que à natureza vai achar um caminho! Que vai fazer esses loucos das corporações, entenderem que não se pode controlar Dinossauros. E a única coisa, que eu tenho certeza é que Owen Grady vai se a chama que vai acender o pavio. Esse Marinheiro Owen Grady, é algo que nunca imaginei ser possível. Ele se ligou de alguma forma com os Raptores, e o jeito que essas criaturas o tratam me surpreende. Eu nunca pensei ver algo assim, ou que isso foi possível. Afinal eu só vi o lado Ruins dessas criaturas, mas vendo elas cuidarem dele. E serem carinhosas, isso é loucura! Por um momento, eu pensei que elas estavam virando pet que tinham negado seus instintos. Mas Owen disse que não, que elas continuam sendo tão mortais como sempre. Às coisas que ele contou, fizeram meus olhos se arregalaram. Ver elas aceitarem um Ser Humano com Alfa, faz eu pensar em que eles botaram nesse DNA. Às menores, parecem ver Owen como pai e isso faz pensar se eles usaram o DNA de Owen nesses Raptores. Mas é a maior que me preocupa, o jeito que olha para Owen é tão estranho! Eu quero estudar esse relacionamento, para conseguir entender. Mas algo me diz que Owen, não é humano.

Alan On

Parte de mim, está feliz por estar de volta. Tudo que eu quero, é encontrar Owen e suas meninas. Porque sei que ele vai me receber de braços abertos, sinto falta dele! Sempre o vi como um filho, e se tivesse um gostaria que fosse como Owen. Esse menino passou por muita coisa, e chegou muito longe. Quando ele perdeu a Tia me preocupei, que ele tivesse quebrado para sempre. Mas ver eles com as meninas faz eu ter esperança, que ele vai melhorar ou já melhorou. Olho em volta, para onde eu olho vejo adultos e crianças. Eu tenho que achar Claire Dearing, falei com ela para agendar a visita. Podemos ir para qualquer setor e ver os animais de perto. Começamos a andar, é logo vejo uma ruiva segurando uma placa com nossos nomes. Me aproximo e digo.

“- Srat. Dearing, é um prazer conhecer você. Sou Alan, atrás de mim está Ian e Ellie - Todos nós apertamos a mão de Claire, eu percebi que ela não estava feliz conosco aqui. Olho para meus amigos que confirmam, eles também perceberam isso. Me pergunto o que está acontecendo por baixo dos panos.

“- É um prazer, eu vou pedir para alguém levar vocês até o Paddock dos Raptores. O Sr. Grady levou os Raptores para lá ontem 

Ela chamou um guarda que andou até nós com a cara fechada, isso me deixou nervoso. Me pergunto o que está acontecendo, porque algo me diz que algo aconteceu. Fomos até um jipe e logo entramos, olho Ellie que parecia muito tensa enquanto que Ian observava tudo com olhos análiticos. Eu quero ver Owen logo, para conseguir entender o que está acontecendo. Quanto mais perto estamos, mais nervoso o guarda parece ficar. E resolvo perguntar.

“- O Senhor, está bem? Você parece nervoso, algo aconteceu que te assustou? - O Guarda ficou mais tenso, algo que pensei não ser possível. Ellie prestava atenção na conversa junto com Ian, acho que todos nós queríamos saber a resposta para minha pergunta. Porque tenho certeza que algo aconteceu.

“- Eu não sei porque vocês gostariam de ver Owen Grady, ele é um monstro igual aqueles Raptores. Se fosse vocês, daria meio volta e visitava os resto do Park. Vocês não querem acabar como Jerry - Quem diabos, é Jerry!? Me pergunto o que está acontecendo, Owen com certeza sabe o que está acontecendo. Mas mesmo assim, ouço Ian perguntar.

“- Quem é Jerry? E o que aconteceu com ele? - O Guarda ficou pálido, acho que falar disso o deixou ainda mais nervoso. Minha curiosidade está me matando, será que foi algo muito sério? Que o Park colocou embaixo do tapete, têm algo acontecendo nesse Park e me preocupa o que Owen tem haver. E o Guarda respondeu.

“- Não posso falar sobre isso, ninguém pode. Isso é segredo do Park, às únicas pessoas que sabem o que realmente aconteceu são alguns tratadores, Veterinária, Claire e Owen Grady - Foi então que o Jipe parou, tínhamos chegado ao Paddock, saímos do carro e olhamos ao redor. Não tinha mais ninguém aqui, era tudo muito silencioso e tranquilo. E Ellie falou.

“- Você não pode nos dizer nada? Não vamos contar, que você contou. Só queremos entender essa situação - O Guarda apertava com tanta força o volante, que suas juntas ficaram brancas, ele olhava para todos os lugares e o suor escorria do seu corpo. Então que ele simplesmente falou.

“- Só tome cuidado, Owen Grady é tão selvagem quanto os Raptores ou até mais.  
Logo depois ele foi embora, nos entreolhamos nos perguntando o que está acontecendo. Antes de sair, quero falar com Dr. Wu e tentar tirar alguma coisa daquele homem horrível. É quando sinto uma mão em meu ombro, todos nós damos um pulo e olhamos para trás. Era Owen que se aproximava segurando um porco pequeno que parecia completamente calmo. Ele sorria para mim, e isso me deixava confortável. Era bom ver ele finalmente, foi então que falei.

“- Surpreso em me ver, Owen? Nós viemos ver você e seus Raptores, mas uma pergunta porque o do porco? - Então ele riu, só para ser seguido por os Raptores cantando. Arregalo meus olhos, elas literalmente seguem qualquer coisa que Owen diz. Isso é completamente incrível.

“- Fico feliz que você esteja aqui, mas acho que eu te surpreendi. O Porco são para às meninas caçarem, se quiserem podem observar. Eco adora se mostrar para câmeras ou qualquer pessoa que venha aqui, que não são muitas - Começamos a entrar para o Paddock, nós o seguimos. Owen colocou o porco numa abertura e fomos até a plataforma. Com um assobio de Owen os Raptores vieram. E Ellie disse.

“- Elas são lindas! Quais são seus nomes, mesmo? Minha memória não é a mesma, de quando eu era jovem - Owen sorriu, ele parecia realmente feliz conosco estar aqui. Ian olhava para Owen com muito cuidado, o analisava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. E Owen disse.

“- Essa que está um pouco a frente é a Blue - Ao ouvir seu nome, ela cantou o que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Owen - Logo atrás a direita, está Charlie, que é muito apegada a mim e a Blue. Do outro lado têm Delta e Eco, a que está desfilando é a Eco - Eu ri vendo ela desfilar em nossa frente para se mostrar, Blue gritou com ela fazendo a voltar para seu lugar. E Ian falou.

“- Elas são maravilhosas, podem ver elas caçar o porco? 

Owen sorriu, e às quatro se viraram para Owen com atenção. Acho que estava falando mentalmente com elas, porque logo o porco foi solto. Elas ficaram congeladas, enquanto que o porco se aproximava lentamente dos Raptores. Parecia que não sentia o perigo, mas ainda estava muito nervoso. Blue cantou e Charlie se abaixou um pouco tocando no porco gentilmente, fazendo com que o animal estivesse mais calmo. Até o ponto que se deitou e dormiu. Blue olhou para Owen que confirmou, fazendo com que Delta atacasse e extirpasse o porco. Ellie soltou um suspiro horrorizada, Ian abriu a boca chocado e eu olhei para Owen então disse. 

“- Elas enganaram o porco, para que se sentisse seguro e depois a mataram! Você ensinou isso a elas? 

Owen faz sim com à cabeça, enquanto que dava um sorriso orgulhoso para suas meninas.


	18. Capítulo 17

Alan On

Ando para lá e para cá, eu estou preocupado. Aqueles Raptores, não são nenhum pouco normais, simplesmente não fazem sentido. O Jeito que elas agiram com o porco, vai contra tudo que já estudei. Elas mentiram e enganaram, esse comportamento nunca é visto num animal muito menos num Dinossauro. Eu estou muito surpreso, mas também assustado. Imagina se elas encontram um humano sem o Owen, elas podem simplesmente enganar ele e só tirar sua garganta. Isso me assusta, pensar que existe Seres nesse Mundo que conseguem enganar um Ser Humano dessa forma me apavora. Imagina se os Raptores do Primeiro Park, fossem assim garanto que ninguém teria saído daquela Ilha vivo. Estou preocupado, com que mais elas podem fazer. Porque eu vi sentimentos naqueles olhos, eles pareciam sentir algo mais que sede de sangue. Eu nunca vi um Raptor tão inteligente, quanto aquelas. Pareciam entender perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, e o jeito que elas olhavam para Owen mostravam extrema dedicação. Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, elas nunca iriam trair Owen. São capazes de tudo, de matar qualquer um, mas eu tenho certeza que nunca fariam algo contra o Owen. O jeito que elas o tratam, nunca foi visto e duvido que possa ser duplicado.

Me preocupo com Owen, eu me preocupo com ele. Mesmo que parte de mim saiba, que às meninas nunca deixariam ele se machucar. Mas o jeito que ele caiu no vínculo me apavora, porque o que será das Meninas quando Owen morrer? Quem vai controlar elas e cuidar delas, os Raptores vivem muito tempo e estou preocupado como a morte de Owen pode afetá-las. Provavelmente seriam sacrificadas, o que é uma grande crueldade. Mas parece ser inevitável, porque Owen não vai viver o bastante. Massageio minha cabeça, está começando a doer, eu quero ajudar o Owen acontece que não sei como. Estou preocupado com o que Sr. Marsani e o Dr. Wu estão planejando, parte de mim acredita que eles sabem do Dom de Owen. E eu tenho certeza que estão abusando disso, eles queriam que ele caísse no vínculo dessa forma. Mas porque eles iriam querer isso? O que os motiva, e além disso porque Owen? Acredito que existem várias pessoas com esse mesmo Dom, mas porque escolher Owen especificamente. Eu tenho que proteger ele, mas como? Eu me importo com ele, e não quero que ele esteja em perigo. Por isso preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo, o mais rápido possível. Porque o que quer que esteja acontecendo, já está encaminhado e às repercussões não podem ser boas. Porque provocar um Dinossauro, nunca é bom e colocar um Ser Humano na mistura não pode ser bom.

É quando ouço minha porta ser aberta, não me preocupo porque são Ian e Ellie que estão entrando, acho que todos nós pensávamos a mesma coisa. Sobre o que vimos naquele Paddock, nos sentamos na mesa que estava perto da janela. Ellie parecia muito nervosa, ela realmente ficou abalada com o que viu. Enquanto que Ian tinha um sorriso louco nos lábios, acho que ele tinha uma teoria louca sobre o que estava acontecendo e no momento eu queria ouvir essa teoria. Porque eu não entendo nada o que está acontecendo, e preciso de uma luz para conseguir entender tudo que está rolando. E sei que os meus amigos, vão me ajudar a entender. E Ellie disse.  
“- Estou preocupado, Alan. O jeito que aqueles Raptores agiram, eu nunca vi algo assim acontecer e me preocupo com o que eles podem fazer - Passo às mãos pelos cabelos, que não são muitos infelizmentes. Eu entendo a preocupação de Ellie, e também estou preocupado com que está acontecendo.

“- Eu também estou, Ellie. O jeito que aquelas meninas se comportam me assusta, mostram inteligência muito maior que eu esperava. Acho que isso tem haver com vínculo que Owen têm com elas - Eu tinha contado sobre o Dom de Owen para eles, eu precisava discutir isso com alguém e quem melhor que eles. Afinal eu sei que posso confiar neles, e Ian fala.

“- Você nos disse que era perigoso cair no vínculo, mas Owen parece ter abraçado ele de uma forma que o tornou parte Raptor. O Jeito que ele anda e a forma que fala, é tudo calculado e acho que ele nem percebe isso - Eu entendo o que ele quer dizer, e concordo com ele. Acho que Owen nem percebe o que está acontecendo, ele trata como se às coisas fossem normal. E eu digo.

“- Eu percebi, mas o vínculo fez bem a ele. Antes disso, eu estava muito preocupado com ele porque tinha caído num poço sem fundo. Mas os Raptores, parecem ter trazido ele de volta desse Poço - Isso eu gostaria agradecer ao Raptores, eu quase perdi o meu amigo e graças a elas. Ele ainda está aqui, mesmo que não seja o mesmo. Então Ellie diz.

“- Isso é verdade, mas os Raptores o mudaram e me preocupa o quanto os Raptores também mudaram por causa de Owen. Algo lhe preocupa, o que é? - Passo os dedos sobre os olhos, Ellie sempre me leu muito bem e entendo sua preocupação comigo. Muita coisa está em minha cabeça, mas com o tempo aprendi que é melhor sempre admitir o que está acontecendo.

“- O Sr. Marsani e o Dr. Wu me preocupa, porque eles escolheram o Owen? Existe tantas pessoas no Mundo que têm esse mesmo Dom. Porque escolher um Marinheiro que estava no fundo do Poço? - Ellie e Ian se entreolharam, parecia que acontecia uma troca entre eles. Até que Ian falou.

“- Porque a mente de Owen estava quebrada, ele não esperava mais nada e caiu no Vínculo porque não tinha mais nada à perder. Por isso eles o escolheram, porque sabiam que ele ia cair no Vínculo sem hesitar. Acho que esse projeto não é apenas para estudar os Raptores, mas também para estudar o próprio Owen - Meus olhos se arregalaram, tudo isso faz sentido! Mas é tão perverso na minha opinião, porque Owen não faz ideia do que está acontecendo.

“- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, e se um dia eles resolveram acabar com o projeto e matar os Raptores. O que vai acontecer com Owen? - Por isso me levantei, precisa descobrir mais sobre isso - Vamos temos que invadir um laboratório, precisamos de provas sobre o que está acontecendo.

Ellie e Ian arregalaram os olhos, mas mesmo assim me seguiram.

Owen On

Me sento encostado numa árvore, enquanto que observo minhas meninas. Blue está deitada com a cabeça em meu colo, enquanto que Delta e Eco tentam pegar um lagarto. Enquanto que Charlie persegue uma borboleta. Pego o meu celular e tiro uma foto das três, são tão bonitas fazendo isso. Posso ouvir o Ronronar de Blue contra o meu estômago, passo minhas mãos sobre seu couro. Posso sentir a felicidade sobre o Vínculo, elas parecem amar cada momento disso e eu também amo. Porque estou junto das minhas meninas, fazendo com que eu me sinta feliz e quente. Longe daquele buraco que eu estava quando cheguei. É quando ouço a voz da Blue pelo vínculo.

“Alfa meu! Somente meu, e das meninas. Alfa nunca nos deixar?”

Blue levanta a cabeça e olha profundamente em meus olhos, coloco minha testa contra à dela. Posso sentir nossa ligação ficando cada vez mais estreita, sinto que estou no lugar certo e no momento certo. Como se tudo tive que passar tivesse um motivo, que era estar aqui junto de Blue.

“- Alfa nunca vai deixar vocês, Alfa somente seu. E Blue é de Alfa? Blue é minha companheira?

Eu não sei de onde veio a palavra companheira, mas parecia tão certo falar isso. Como se fosse o que a Blue é, e acredito que seja. Mas eu não sou como ela? Ou sou? Isso fica muito confuso, porque sinto como se fosse um Raptor. Eu ainda sonho em correr pela mata como um Raptor, enquanto que persigo Blue pela mata. É quando noto o olhar de Blue, que se aconchega bem na curva do meu pescoço e a ouço dizer.

“Blue é companheira do Alfa! Par Alfa, nós dois! Blue ama Alfa!”

Ela me aconchega em volta de mim e isso faz eu me sentir melhor, eu não ligo para esse sonho, eu só quero ficar perto das minhas meninas. E se eu tiver sorte, poder virar um Raptor o que na minha opinião seria incrível. Correr junto com as minhas meninas pela mata, perseguir a Blue por todos o lugar e caçar junto com a minha matilha.

“- Eu também te amo, Blue. Você é a melhor coisa na minha vida, e não posso imaginar viver sem você ou às minhas filhas

É quando sinto uma cabeça batendo na minha, é Charlie que se deitou ao meu lado com a cabeça em meu ombro. Logo Delta e Eco se deitaram nas minhas pernas, está batendo um sono. Fecho meus olhos, ouvindo o ronronar das minhas meninas. É tão gostoso simplesmente, se deitar aqui e dormir. Logo caio no chão, somente correndo como Raptor pela mata.


	19. Capítulo 17

Lenna On 

Dou mais um passo, mas meus nervos me castigam tudo por causa do Owen! Eu preciso falar com ele, e dizer tudo que estou sentindo como eu o odeio e quero que ele sofra até que acabe morrendo. Porque ele me tirou à melhor coisa da minha vida, que era minha mãe! Se eu fechar os olhos, posso me lembrar quando ela descobriu que estava grávida e por um momento tinha ficado feliz afinal teria um companheiro de brincadeiras. Mas então meu pai, me contou à verdade e diz que minha mãe tinha traído ele. Logo depois se separaram e eu chorei muito, porque tinha perdido minha mãe e ido morar com meu pai. Naquele momento odiei aquele bebê, porque tinha estragado minha família perfeita e tudo que eu queria é que tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas nunca voltou, porque minha mãe morreu e eu nunca mais pude sentir o seu abraço ou seu beijo. Tudo isso por culpa de Owen, se ele não tivesse nascido. Eu ainda teria uma família, à noite ainda tenho pesadelos com isso e os odeio. Meu terapeuta diz que tenho que confrontar Owen ou simplesmente esquecer, afinal segundo ele não foi culpa de Owen o que aconteceu. Mas para mim foi, só ele poderia ter feito isso e ter estragado minha vida de tal forma. Até mesmo acho que ele tinha prazer em fazer isso, disso eu tenho certeza.

Penso naqueles Raptores, eu os odeio! Sei porque estão vivos, afinal são parte importante de uma experiência, mas não faz diferença para mim porque odeio eles. Pelo simples motivo deles trazerem alegria ao Owen, ele não merece ser feliz ou ter um animal para amar. Ele merece morrer sozinho e sofrendo, na verdade eu quero que ele seja experimentado e cutucado. Para eu poder desvendar o seu cérebro, seria interessante faz experiências neles e ouvir ele gritar. Eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo com os Raptores, porque o Owen iria sofrer mais vendo suas “Filhas” estarem sendo machucadas. Eu sei que parece ser um pouco sádico, mas eu deixei de pensar em Owen como Ser Humano a muito tempo. Lembro de quando éramos crianças, e eu tinha ido visitar minha tia. Lembro de ver Owen cercado por animais, simplesmente brincando com eles e se divertindo juntos. Eu senti inveja naquele momento, porque ele tinha amigos peludos e era algo que eu nunca tive. Afinal os animais sempre me odiaram e em troca eu aprendi a odiar eles, mas ver Owen de modo tão simples conquistar o amor do animais me causou raiva. Porque eu queria aquilo, mas com o tempo aprendi que não precisava daquilo. Afinal eu tinha os meus livros sobre genética, que me fazia companhia e não precisava ser como Owen. Mas essa lembrança ainda me traz dor.

É quando chego no Paddock, me aproximo lentamente e subo às escadas. Posso ver a plataforma, e subo nela. Fico sem fôlego com a vista, mas procuro com olhos onde estaria Owen e logo o enxergo deitado no chão. Dois Raptores deitados em suas pernas, outra em sua barriga e enquanto que a maior têm à cabeça de Owen deitada em seu estômago. Seria uma visão bonita, se não me trouxesse tanta dor no peito. Tenho que acordar ele, é mais fácil falar com ele daqui de cima. Previne que eu não saia machucada, por falar algo que ele não quer ouvir. Porque vai odiar, tudo que eu disser e não ligo para às coisas que vou falar vão machucar ou não.  
“- Owen Grady! 

Por um momento nada acontece, até que o Raptor menor se levanta e começa a me observar em silêncio. Respiro fundo, não posso mostrar fraqueza na frente deles porque isso só vai acabar mal para mim na verdade. Logo os outros dois menores Raptores se levantam e se aproxima da passarela, mas para minha sorte estou no alto e eles não podem me atingir. Um deles faz um barulho, que parece horrível para meus ouvidos. É quando o Raptor maior cutuca Owen gentilmente o fazendo se sentar e olhar em volta. Até que me viu e franziu o cenho e perguntou.

“- O que você quer, Lenna? Se veio me incomodar, acho melhor você ir embora - Admito que era assustador, ver Owen rodeado de Raptores perigosos e me olhando. Isso me deixava nervoso, por isso escolhi respirar fundo e esperar para ver o que vai acontecer. Não posso me assustar facilmente.

“- Meu Terapeuta diz que tenho confrontar quem me fez mal, você é principal pessoa na minha opinião. Porque toda minha vida mudou, por sua culpa - Ele revirou os olhos, nem um pouco impressionado ou acreditando nas minhas palavras. Mas não me importo, esse é o meu momento! E Owen não vai estragar isso, porque preciso desabafar e que melhor pessoa do que ele.

“- Eu não estraguei sua vida, eu simplesmente nasci! E você me culpa, por algo que eu não podia controlar! Nós poderíamos ter sido uma família, mas você e seu pai me ignoraram pelo simples motivo de nossa mãe ter morrido - Minhas juntas ficam brancas de apertar a barra de segurança da passarela. Eu quero que ele morra, que eu possa ver o brilho dos seus olhos desaparecer.

“- Ela era minha mãe! Não sua, foi ela que me cuidou quando fiquei doente e fazia minha festas de aniversário! Por sua culpa, eu não tenho mais ela! - Ele não parecia se abalar, o Raptor Azul tinha a cabeça no ombro do Owen e mostrava os dentes para mim. Eu quero matar ela, porque na minha opinião ela é a base da vida do Owen. Sem ela, não existe mais Owen.

“- Pelo menos você têm memórias delas, mas eu nunca a conheci! Vivi a vida inteira, sem pai ou mãe! Nunca descobri como era ter pais, e pelo menos vocês têm seus lindos fantasmas para dançar (N/A Quem sabe que filme é essa citação?É um Musical) - Eu quero socar ele, porque eu não quero fantasmas! Eu quero minha mãe perto de mim, mas ele me tirou ela e por isso deve pagar.

“- Eu não quero fantasmas! Eu quero ela aqui, tudo isso é sua culpa e não entendo porque você não morreu invés dela? O que você trouxe para esse Mundo? Você nem mesmo gosta de Seres Humanos, prefere ficar perto desses animais irracionais - Foi então que Owen deu passo à frente, os Raptores pareciam prontos para pular para o ataque e isso me fez pensar em Jerry.

“- Eu salvei pessoas na Guerra, meus animais salvaram pessoas! E esses Raptores, são animais incríveis e somente vocês Seres Humanos Horríveis não podem enxergar isso! E agora me diga, você quer ter o mesmo fim de Jerry? - Os Raptores, pegaram pedras com a boca e no mesmo momento eu soube o que iria acontecer, por isso andei lentamente para fora e antes disse.

“- Você vai pagar Owen! E vai entender tudo que sofri

Maldita experiência de Dr. Wu, espero que isso mate Owen

Alan On

Olho os papéis em minha frente, todos em cima da cama. Eu realmente não posso acreditar nas coisas que li, isso muda tudo de perspectiva! Não faz o menor sentido, olho para meus amigos que têm os olhos arregalados. Ian parece enlouquecido, por todo o Caos que estavam acontecendo e Ellie tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia completamente devastada por todos esses acontecimentos, e eu também estava. Como um Ser Humano podia ser capaz de tamanha crueldade, falo do Sr. Marsani e Dr.Wu. Eu esperava isso, mas ver com meus próprios olhos fazia eu querer chorar. Porque isso vai além da crueldade! O Owen não foi o primeiro, eles tentaram ligar os Dinossauros com outras pessoas com os Dons e isso acabou mal. Às pessoas que caíram no vínculo, se ligadas ao um Carnívoro ficavam violentas e atacavam todas às pessoas, mas se ligados ao um herbívoro ficam apáticos e com medo de tudo. Mas os que superaram isso, o resultado foi horrível, suas células mudaram e se tornaram monstros meio dinossauros e meio homens ou mulheres! Que eram tão hediondos que foram executados. Eu não quero isso para o Owen e digo.

“- Nós precisamos salvar Owen, não podemos simplesmente deixar sua vida acabar dessa forma - Eu não quero isso para ele, Owen é uma boa pessoa e merece ter uma vida saudável. Com os animais que ele ama! E não posso simplesmente deixar ele sofrer assim, preciso fazer alguma coisa que posso salvar ele. Foi então que Ian diz.

“- Eu concordo com você, Alan. Mas olha os exames de Owen, o seu cérebro já está mudando e é um caminho sem volta. Ele vai se tornar um Raptor completo, e não falo desses monstros hediondos, digo realmente um Raptor. Olhe! - Ele me passa um exame, e percebo que ele está certo. A mudança já está acontecendo, e não posso mudar isso! Mas tenho que achar um lugar seguro para Owen.

“- Eu sei, Ian. Mas não posso deixar ele aqui, por vai acabar morto ou experimentado de tal forma que vai acabar morrendo! Nós precisamos proteger Owen e esses Raptores, porque isso que está acontecendo é desumano. - Ian concordava comigo, mas então Ellie olhou para nós ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, parecia completamente desesperada.

“- Eu conheço um Advogado de Direitos Humanos, só precisamos falar com ele e vai dar tudo certo! Vamos salvar Owen e esses animais - Nós só precisamos de tempo, e era o que não tínhamos.


	20. Capítulo 20

Meses Depois…

Owen On

Devo admitir, que estou com raiva! Dr.Wu e Sr.Marsani insistiram que eu precisava de ajuda, por isso agora meu Paddock está cheio de guardas e estagiários, incluindo Barry. E eu não gosto disso, faz eu ter uma coceira, me dá vontade de atacar todos para expulsar eles do meu território. Porque eles não fazem nada, ao não ser ficar me incomodando e dando pitaco nas minhas coisas. Eu nem posso entrar no Paddock com eles aqui, porque os guardas ficam observando com aquelas armas prontos para machucar minha meninas. E não posso deixar isso acontecer, por isso estou escondido no meu escritório. Porque não quero ver pessoas, quando tudo que eu queria era estar com as minhas meninas, às coisas mudaram nesses meses. O Dr.Wu está sempre me visitando, para me observar e perguntar sobre às meninas. Eu não gosto disso, porque não entendo o que ele quer com isso. Estou preocupado com que ele está planejando, me preocupo com minhas meninas. Porque sei que elas se importam comigo, e precisamos cuidar um do outro com todo cuidado. Por isso tenho que ficar de olhos no Dr. Wu e no novo Chefe de Segurança.

Penso em Blue, gostaria de sentir ela perto de mim, sua respiração contra meu peito e sua pele escamosa na curva do meu pescoço. Isso sempre me faz sentir seguro, eu nem mesmo consigo dormir longe delas às noite. Eu preciso estar perto delas, sentir o seu calor e saber que elas estão por perto. Mas não posso às vezes, porque esses malditos guardas ficam às vezes de madrugada! Por isso não posso ficar com elas a noite, isso faz elas fazerem sons de tristeza que partem o meu coração e quando eu finalmente quando consigo dormir. Sou atormentado por pesadelos, onde pegam minhas meninas e fazem experimentos nelas. Isso parte meu coração, fico preocupada com isso e não quero que às peguem. Outra coisa também está acontecendo, tenho outra mente observando a minha. Essa mente explora minhas memórias e fica lendo minhas emoções, eu não entendo o que ela quer. Mas não acho que seja perigosa, na maioria das vezes eu sinto suas emoções e são felizes quando olha minhas memórias. Mas vejo tanta solidão, ela parece tão triste e ao mesmo tempo com tanta raiva que me deixou surpreso. Essa raiva, geralmente era dada para humanos, mas comigo tinha uma calmaria que me surpreendeu. Eu quero entender o que está acontecendo, preciso tirar um tempo para procurar essa mente porque quero ajudar. Porque quem quer que seja, têm a mente de um Raptor, por isso acho que tenho um dever de proteger ela e fazer ela se juntar na nossa Matilha.

É quando ouço gritos lá fora, me levanto e não noto minhas meninas nervosas. Por isso não deve ser nada sério, por isso permaneço calmo enquanto que saio do meu escritório. Subo na passarela e sorri quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, um dos estagiários tinha caído no Paddock. Me inclino sobre a passarela e somente sorriu, vendo a cena em minha frente. Às meninas olham para mim, em busca de orientação. Bando elas brincarem com ele, por isso se aproximam lentamente. Mas estou preocupado com algo, os Guardas têm às armas apontadas. Mas um olhar meu, faz eles abaixarem, ninguém atira nas minhas meninas! É quando ouço um grito de Barry que diz.  
“- TIRE ELE DE LÁ, AGORA! - Olho para ele entediado, enquanto que minhas meninas circulam o estagiário, que acho que o nome é Oliver, não tenho certeza. Todos parecem congelados, enquanto que observam tanto eu quanto os Raptores. Porque acho que somos imprevisíveis de certa forma, principalmente eu.

“- Porque? Foi culpa dele ter caído, foi ele que invadiu nosso território, por isso deve sofrer as consequências! - Barry não parece concordar comigo, na verdade ninguém parece entender o que estou fazendo. Eu odeio esses Humanos, que ficam me perguntando, querendo saber o que aprendi sobre as meninas.

“- Owen Grady, você ainda é subordinado a Marsani Indústrias, então você vai salvar esse homem ou quem vai pagar são suas meninas! - Ele faz um sinal, que faz os homens levantarem às armas. Isso me deixa tenso, e não é somente eu. Às meninas ainda estão tensas, enquanto que observam o estagiário, que parece ter quebrado a perna.

“- Está bem! Eu salvo ele, mas o próximo eu mesmo o mato por invadir o meu território! 

Desço para o Paddock, me ligo às mentes das Meninas que parecem muito preocupadas. Porque entendem que estou sendo forçado ao obedecer o Barry, para proteger o bem estar delas. Eu temo a cada momento pela vida delas, porque tenho que proteger elas. Manter elas seguras, dos outros Seres Humanos que querem machucar elas. Mas eu sou o Alfa é meu dever protegê-las. Quando entro no Paddock, Blue vêm até mim e ouço ela me dizer em minha mente.

“Intruso! O que fazer? Matar ou Não Matar, eis a questão!”

Quase caio rindo, quando Blue cita Shakespeare, ela gosta que eu leia livros humanos para ela. E realmente se diverte citando eles, isso é engraçado na minha opinião e muito divertido. Ela geralmente é muito séria, e gosto de ver ela se divertindo pela primeira vez a algum tempo. Blue, está muito preocupada com essa Mente que anda investigando a minha e estou preocupado também. Então digo para ela.

“- Minha Cara, Ofélia. Não podemos matar ele, porque se não seriam vocês às mortes e todos terminaríamos como a família de Hamlet. 

Elas riem dentro da minha cabeça, Delta dá um rosnado para o Estagiário antes que de se aproximar de mim. Minhas meninas se esfregam em meu peito, todas mais altas que eu e isso não me incomoda. Eu as amo, mesmo que possam me matar a qualquer momento, mas eu também sei que elas nunca fariam isso comigo. Afinal sou Alfa de Blue e o pai das outras Meninas. Olho para cima e vejo eles apavorados, mas não me importo. Me aproximo do estagiário e digo.

“- Saia daqui, antes que eu te sirva de almoço para minhas Meninas! 

Ele tenta se levantar, mas sempre cair. Eu não vou ajudar ele, por isso o vejo se afastar lentamente. Até que Barry o ajuda a sair do Paddock, Blue se aproxima de mim e coloca a cabeça entre meu pescoço e ombro. Acaricio o seu coro, enquanto que sinto Charlie esfregar sua cabeça em meu peito, Delta e Eco brigam pelo meu outro ombro. Começo ir para Mata em volta do Paddock, onde elas não podem ser vistas e quero ficar perto delas por um tempo. Sem ninguém me interromper, mas então ouço a pior voz que poderia ter dizendo.

“- Owen Grady, precisamos conversar! - Me viro e vejo meu próprio pesadelo, Claire Dearing. Porque ela está aqui? Faz tempo desde que falamos, eu fico fugindo dela e me escondo no Paddock. Porque ela odeia esse lugar, eu realmente queria dar ela de comida para às meninas.

“- O que você quer, Claire? Se veio me convidar para um encontro, a resposta continua sendo não - Ela fica vermelha, enquanto que os homens em volta dela gargalham. Até mesmo às meninas parecem achar isso engraçado, isso me diverte. Gosto de fazer às minhas meninas se divertirem, porque me dá uma sensação boa.

“- Preciso que você veja um Paddock, é para um novo Dinossauros são ordens do Sr. Marsani e Dr. Wu - Elevo uma sobrancelha, isso é estranho. Eles já têm quase todos os Dinossauros no Park, que novo Dinossauro eles estão trazendo agora!? E será que é essa a mente que estou sentindo? 

“- Eu vou, agora? 

Ela faz sim com à cabeça, suspiro e me beijo às cabeças minhas meninas e saio do Paddock. Realmente espero que dê tudo certo.

Alan On

“- Então está tudo pronto? 

Olho para Advogada, nós passamos Meses planejando tudo para processar Dr. Wu e Sr. Marsani, e finalmente montamos um Caso forte! Ellie e Ian parecem nervosos, enquanto que Advogada chamada Maria parece confiante. O único problemas que temos, é que o tribunal pode considerar o Owen não sendo Humano. Porque nós descobrimos o que aconteceu com Jerry, e não foi bonito. Mas temos que proteger Owen e às meninas, talvez levar eles para outra Ilha. Foi quando Maria disse.

“- Está tudo certo, só precisamos dar entrada e tudo vai dar certo. Temos nossas testemunhas do Park, mas o mais importante temos a Veterinária como testemunha. Só que agora nada pode dar errado.

Eu realmente espero que tudo de certo, que possamos salvar Owen e às Meninas.


	21. Capítulo 21

Indonimus On

Olho para minha Casa, ou melhor minha Prisão. Eu me sinto assustada, eu não entendo porque estou aqui e o que querem comigo. Eu gostaria de me encolher e morrer para acabar com minha solidão, ninguém fala comigo ou me toca. Eu só queria sentir um toque no meu couro, se eu fechar os olhos posso imaginar alguém me tocando e um leve alívio. Mas isso logo desaparece, porque afinal não é real! E eu continuo sofrendo nessa solidão, eu tinha um irmão. Levaram ele para longe de mim, eu não sei onde ele está o que aconteceu com ele, sinto sua falta. Olho em volta, posso ouvir barulhos lá fora dos pequenos humanos. Eu os acho patéticos, eu realmente não os quero por perto. Mas ao mesmo tempo quero sentir seus toque, para eu poder me sentir quente e espalhar esse frio que está no meu corpo! Mas tenho medo, que eles me machuque, porque eles riem e apontam. Eu não gosto disso, faz eu me sentir pequena como se eu não fosse adequada. Afinal o que eu sou? Eu não tenho ideia, eu sou um humano ou um Dinossauro? Ou nenhum dos dois, eu simplesmente não entendo o que eu sou. E isso me assusta, simplesmente não saber. Me sinto tão insignificante, porque não sinto simplesmente nada em minha volta.

Mas têm algo que me mantém feliz, é entrar na mente de Owen Grady. Eu também não sei o que ele é, sua mente é como de um Raptor, mas seu corpo é de um Humano. Para mim isso não faz sentido, por isso eu me identifico com ele. Porque nós dois não sabemos o que somos, isso me torna mais feliz. Eu gosto de ver suas memórias, mas não às antigas. Eu gosto daquelas que ele está com sua família, é tão divertido ver ele brincar com os Raptores. Ensinar eles a caçar, mas o que amo são os momentos tranquilos que eles passam deitados juntos. As vezes eu gosto de imaginar estar ali também, enrolados em volta de Owen,Blue, Charlie, Delta e Eco. Têm noites que eu durmo pensando nisso, e nos meus sonhos caçamos juntos e nos divertimos. Sei que é um sonho distante, mas eu quero tanto isso! Eu sei que Owen cuidaria bem de mim, me ajudaria a sair dessa prisão e colocaria meu plano em ação. Porque têm um motivo de ter marcado com as minhas garras os muros. Eu sei que se Owen viesse aqui me ajudaria, porque quando entro em sua mente vejo o ódio por humano. Uma das minhas memórias favoritas, é ver ele matando um daqueles humanos, parecia ser tão divertido! Eu amei ver aquilo e adoraria fazer o mesmo, mas claro com ajuda com Owen. Porque o considero meu Alfa, ele me provou que pode cuidar de mim e me proteger. E isso era tudo que eu queria.

É quando sinto cheiro de alguém chegando, me escondo das câmeras e espero alguém chegar. Será que vai ser aquela mulher ruiva? Ela sempre traz pessoas para me ver e odeio isso, afinal não sou uma atração para ser vista. Eu tenho sentimentos, como qualquer outro animal, mas acho que eles não vêm isso. Porque são humanos idiotas que não entendem como estão abaixo de nós. É quando identifico o cheiro sendo ela, e permaneço escondida, mas então outro cheiro chega nas minhas narinas. É o de Owen! Isso me anima, eu sempre quis que ele viesse aqui. Mas nunca quis falar em sua mente, com medo que ele se assustasse. Mas agora ele está aqui e meu plano pode acontecer. Percebo eles falando, enquanto que ouço em minha mente.

“Onde você está? Eu sei que está aqui, eu posso sentir você”

Ele é esperto, entende que estou aqui e que não sai da minha prisão. Mas ao mesmo tempo não consegue me ver, vejo que a ruiva parece desesperada tentando descobrir onde eu estou. E isso me diverte muito na verdade, porque eu não gosto dela e é legal assustar ela dessa forma. Mas agora tenho que falar com Owen e convencer ele a ficar ao meu lado. E não dos humanos.

“Eu estou aqui, mas tenho um plano para nos libertar dos humanos”

Ele parece confuso, enquanto que coloca a mão sobre o vidro e me olha bem nos meus olhos. Eu me sinto bem, faz eu me sentir segura como nada pudesse me machucar. Porque Owen está aqui, e não vai deixar eles me machucarem. Ou me darem choque para eu aparecer, o que na minha opinião não é muito legal. Mas humanos em geral não são pessoas legais.

“Você não me considera Humano, mas eu nasci humano. Me diga, o que você vê em mim?”

Ele parece estar tão inseguro, como se fosse como eu e não entendesse o que estaria acontecendo com ele. Acho que em certa nível ele não entende o que aconteceu com ele, isso é triste porque eu entendo ele. Eu não sei o que sou, não entendo porque estou aqui e acho que ele também não entende. E por isso está me perguntando, eu quero ajudar ele! Da mesma forma que suas memórias me ajudaram na minha solidão.

“Eu vejo um Raptor, você não vai ser humano por muito tempo. Para mim você é um Raptor, sua mente é de um, e eu consigo sentir seu ódio por humanos”

Ele abaixou os olhos, acho que entendo o que está acontecendo. Finalmente sabendo o que ele era, mas restava eu saber o que eu era. E só ele podia me dizer a verdade, porque ele fala com humanos e não entendo o que eles dizem. Só entendo o que Owen diz por isso preciso dele, afinal que também é meu Alfa e devo obedecer a ele.

“Eles fizeram algo comigo, eu sei disso. Vou te ajudar, mas você tem que me dizer o que preciso fazer”

Nossa conversa parecia tão longa, mas na verdade era tão lenta e parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Porque a mulher ruiva, ainda falava no telefone por algum motivo. Acho que tentando me achar na minha prisão, eu quero matar humanos e ver o seu sangue escorrer até o chão. Ver a terra marcada de vermelha, e ver minha raça voltar a dominar a terra como é devido.  
“Veja as marcas nos Muros, finja que eu fugi e faça eles abrem essa prisão. E então tudo começará!”   
Meu plano está em andamento.  
Owen On

Saio do Centro de Comando, tudo foi de acordo, os humanos patéticos estão morrendo e isso é perfeito. Às coisas estão acontecendo como é devido, e isso me deixa calmo. Eu vou ser livre! Correr por todo o Park sem me preocupar com mais nada! Isso é o meu sonho, mal posso esperar para isso acontecer. Agora só tenho que chegar até às minhas meninas, o mais rápido que eu puder. Saio de debaixo do Carro e começo a ir até minhas meninas, mas primeiro tenho que achar minha motocicleta. Preciso tirar minhas meninas do Paddock, levar elas para floresta ainda bem que já tirei os Rastreadores e os escondi no Paddock Eu sei que Indonimus vai fazer o seu trabalho, antes que eu possa começar a fazer o meu trabalho. É quando sinto uma mão em meu ombro, me viro e vejo Claire que diz.

“- Você precisa me ajudar! Os meus sobrinhos, estão perdidos pelo Park e eu preciso encontrar eles! - Reviro os olhos, eu preciso ver minhas meninas. Saber como estão e o que fizeram com elas, principalmente com a minha querida Blue. Sinto falta de sentir seu couro tocar meu pescoço.

“- Eu não ligo para seus sobrinhos, eu tenho que ver minhas meninas. Preciso saber como estão e não confio em Barry para ficar com elas. Vá você encontrar seus sobrinhos - Começo a me afastar, mas ela me puxa e eu fico minhas unhas em seus braços. Fazendo com que sangue escorresse, não sei desde quando minhas unhas ficaram tão grandes. Mas não me importo e é bom arranhar alguém.

“- Eles são humanos como você, Owen! E você deve ajudar eles! São mesma raça que você, não pode simplesmente ignorar eles dessa forma, porque está preocupados com suas meninas - Penso sobre isso, eu não me importava com humanos e nem mesmo com os sobrinhos de Claire. Tudo que eu pensava era minhas meninas, e o que o idiota do Barry poderia estar fazendo com elas.

“- Eu não me importo com eles, são sua família não a minha! E se você quiser encontrar eles, vá você mesmo achar eles e além disso se forem minhas meninas você não me ajudaria!

Me afasto dela, enquanto que grita o meu nome, mas eu simplesmente ignoro eles. Enquanto que ando de volta para o Paddock, preciso encontrar minha Blue. Sentir seu calor perto de mim, ouvir o seu ronronar. Ou ver Charlie correr atrás de uma borboleta, enquanto que Delta canta tão alto que estouraria um ouvido normal ou Eco se observando no espelho. Elas são tão únicas e surpreendentes que não posso imaginar ficar longe delas, não sentir elas por perto. E estou realmente preocupado com que está acontecendo com ela, e o que estão fazendo. Só espero que esteja tudo bem.


	22. Capítulo 22

Barry On

Olho para as Meninas de Owen, essa visão é magnífica! Elas presas com câmeras em suas bocas, para que possamos filmar tudo ao mesmo tempo que elas não nos atacam. Elas parecem irritadas, mas não me importo, ver a dor em seus olhos é o meu maior prazer na verdade. Mas aquela, que o Owen chama de Blue me olha com sangue nos olhos. Parece pronta para me atacar, e me matar por inteiro quer que eu tenha o mesmo final que Jerry. Mas não vou dar isso a ela, porque eu sou mais forte! Estou acima da cadeia alimentar! Sou um Ser Humano, ou seja sou muito mais superior aos Raptores. Mesmo que eles fiquem se achando, porque elas com certezas são convencidas. Me aproximo de Blue e toco seu pescoço, e então lhe dou um tapa. Ela não faz nenhum som, mas posso ver o ódio em seus olhos quando lhe dou outro tapa. Rio, porque é muito divertido e eu poderia bater nela o dia inteiro. É então que pego minha faca, eu não quero que ela esqueça de mim. Por isso vou marcar ela, para que eu esteja sempre na sua pele e que não se esqueça que eu tenho o controle. Sou superior e ela têm que obedecer a mim, passei minha faca por seu pescoço e ela tenta fugir, mas está presa por isso estou no controle. Começo a marcar sua pele, a letra B do meu nome e o sangue escorre fazendo um sorriso sádico aparecer em meus lábios. Blue tenta fugir e se esconder, mas eu me mantenho firme e termino me afastando.

Fico satisfeito, e olho às outras meninas que permanecem firmes, porque são muito teimosas. Mas o Alfa delas, não está aqui para salvar elas e por isso posso fazer o que quiser. Claire deve estar fazendo um bom trabalho, distraindo Owen para procurar seu sobrinhos pelo Park e acontece que seus sobrinhos nunca vieram a Ilha, por isso posso fazer o que quiser com essas meninas. Mas primeiro, precisamos caçar o Indominus e parte de mim está adorando o fato de caçar um dinossauro. Isso me atrai muito, e depois posso me livrar do Owen e usar essas meninas para Caça. Imagina elas correndo, enquanto que caçamos um leão ou um leopardo. Ou até mesmo um elefante, isso sim é um belo sonho. Que pode acontecer, depois da derrota do Indominus que eu tenho certeza que vamos vencer. Mesmo que eu esteja com frio na barriga, que me diga que algo vai dar errado.

Owen On

Corro mais rápido que posso com a minha motocicleta, preciso chegar nas minhas meninas! Eu posso ouvir os gritos internos de Blue, alguma coisa aconteceu! Mas eu não sei o que, estou preocupado, todas as meninas parecem muito assustadas e sem entender toda a situação. E não posso deixar nada acontecer com elas, são minha vida e eu morreria se algo acontecesse com elas. Tento mandar vibrações calmantes para elas, ajuda por um tempo, mas ainda posso sentir seu medo. Mas Blue está tentando se manter calma, mas eu percebo que ela está com dor e não posso deixar a minha Blue sentir dor. Ela que esteve ao meu lado desde o começo, me ajudando com os pesadelos e seu ronronar que fazia meu corpo inteiro relaxar. Com ela eu me sinto um raptor, que não sou mais humano e que tenho uma vida. Mas ainda sinto amarras me prendendo, como se faltasse alguma coisa para me tornar Raptor por completo. Só me pergunto o que, é quando chego no Paddock e arregalo os olhos. Ao ver minhas meninas com câmeras em volta da boca, mas o que me faz arregalar os olhos. É o B esculpido com uma faca no pescoço de Blue, o que fizeram com ela? O que fizeram com as minhas meninas? Me aproximo dela e toco seu focinho, sinto toda a tensão escorrer do seu corpo e uma por uma toco cada uma das meninas. Mas é então que ouço passos, me viro e vejo Barry que diz.

“- Owen Grady! O homem que eu procurava, viu suas meninas? Elas estão muito bonitas, não é? Vamos fazer uma longa caçada, contra o Indominus é claro - Arregalo meus olhos, ele quer que minhas meninas matem o Indominus que é maior que o Rex!? Isso é completa loucura, sem falar que estamos do lado do Indominus.

“- Isso é loucura, eu não permito isso! Elas não são Cães de Caça, e também não foram feitas para derrotas um Dinossauro como o Indominus. Libere minhas meninas, agora Barry! - Eu vou matar ele, por fazer aquilo com a Blue e amarrar minhas meninas dessa forma, ele vai pagar por tudo que fez com elas. Mas então ele ri, acho que está se divertindo.

“- Você não têm mais controle sobre elas, são minhas agora! O Sr. Marsani, me deu o controle delas e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso. - E então ele inclinou a cabeça - Na verdade, você vai ser entregue ao Dr. Wu para que possam descobrir o que se passa nesse seu cérebro - Ele se vira para os homens atrás dele e diz - Guardas! Peguem-no! 

Olho para minha meninas, e quando olho nos olhos de Blue vejo que ele diz para eu fugir. Uma comunicação se passa entre nós, e eu sei que ela vai proteger minhas filhas. Enquanto que eu acho um jeito de salvar a todos nós, por isso corro até minha Motocicleta e subo nela correndo pela floresta. Ficar longe das minhas meninas, quando elas mais precisam de mim, corta o meu coração. Mas preciso chegar até o Indominus, e dar outro nome para ela porque chamar ela desse nome parece até mesmo uma ofensa. Fecho meus olhos, enquanto que sinto minha ligação com Indominus e chego até um ponto. Vou cada vez mais rápido e encontro junto com os Herbívoros, ela parece observar com curiosidade eles. E então eu a chamo.

“- Rapunzel! - Ela se vira para mim confusa, acho que não percebeu que é com que estou falando - Gostou do seu nome? - Eu acho que combinava com ela, porque igual a Rapunzel ela está presa numa prisão e ela tem lindos olhos dourados. Desço da minha motocicleta e me aproximo dela, me assusto ao ver seu tamanho, ela é muito maior que às minhas meninas. E ela responde.

“É diferente, eu gosto disso. Você não devia estar com sua companheira e suas filhas, os humanos podem tentar machucar elas”

Abaixo a cabeça, eles já machucaram elas. Estão presas e Blue está machucada, eu não pude fazer nada para ajudar! Eu não estive ao lado delas e isso parte o meu coração, quero estar do seu lado agora. Mas é muito perigoso, tenho que planejar tudo com muito cuidado para que minhas meninas não acabam mais machucadas. Por isso tenho que fazer alguma coisa, saber qual é novo passo do plano.

“- Eles já às pegaram, querem que Blue e às minhas filhas caçem você. E elas sabem o plano, mas precisamos saber o que fazer agora!

Às meninas só obedeciam a mim, mas eu confiava no Indominus para saber o que fazer. Porque ela seria a Alfa da Ilha, e me daria uma pedaço da Ilha para eu poder usufruir com às minhas meninas e para podermos prosperar. Mas eu precisava de alguém para fazer mais dinossauros, mais Raptores para o meu Bando. Por isso um Cientista tinha que estar vivo.

“Leve elas até a floresta, os Dinossauros têm mais facilidade para caçar nelas e os humanos vão se perder para poder atacar. Você deseja poupar algum humano?”

Penso sobre isso, eu preciso de um Cientista e quem melhor que minha querida, mas não querida irmã? Sim, ela vai ser poupada e eu vou fazer ela me obedecer. Vai entender que estou no comando, e que não pode me rebaixar só porque sou bastardo. E eu preciso que faça mais Raptores, para que possamos ter mais bando. E Charlie, Delta e Eco poderem arrumar companheiros. Mas não gosto de pensar em Blue com outra pessoa, que não seja eu! Mas eu sou humano!

“- Só minha irmã, ela é uma Cientista e precisamos dela para que possa fazer Dinossauros Masculinos para que possa existir reprodução no Park. Depois disso podemos nos livrar dela. Mas também têm três humanos, eles não vivem na Ilha, mas apoiam os Dinossauros

Eu pensava em Ian, Ellie e Alan. Eu me perguntava, o que eles achariam do que eu estava fazendo, conspirar contra os humanos com um Dinossauro e isso era estranho. Mas precisava acontecer, porque eu não podia viver sem às minhas meninas e eu não queria ser um experimento no laboratório do Dr. Wu. Eu tenho uma vida e quero prosperar junto com às minhas meninas.

“Você têm seu desejo, fale com suas meninas e atraem os humanos para aquele lugar que combinamos. Precisamos matar os humanos, isso é o mais importante. Eu já matei um Indiano, como vocês o chamam”

Ligo minha mente com a de Blue e percebo que elas estão correndo pela floresta, quando sente minha perto da sua parecem ficar mais calma. Toco a mente das outras meninas, que também parecem ficar mais calmas. Faço como se fosse um caminho para elas seguirem, e é o que elas fazem. Enquanto que eu e Indominus vamos até um certo ponto, logo posso ouvir os carros e às motos. Mas o mais importante, eu posso ouvir minhas meninas e então elas param em nossa frente. Eu apareço e digo.

“- Acho que agora, você vai perceber Barry que eu estou no Controle

Rapunzel aparece e ruze, minhas meninas se aproveitam e correm até mim. Tiro suas amarras, e sinto ela mais calma. Estamos pronto para Guerra!


	23. Capítulo 23

Blue On

Olho para meu Alfa, o meu Owen! Ele é meu companheiro perfeito, não posso imaginar não ter ele por perto. Não sentir suas mãos humanas, acariciando à minha pele, sua boca beijando o topo do meu focinho. Eu me importo com ele e sei que ele se importa comigo, não vai me largar e sempre vai me proteger. Têm algo em Owen, que me faz querer estar perto dele e sentir ele me amar. Sei que ele é meu Companheiro, e que no futuro vou colocar os Ovos dos nossos lindos filhotes. Eu só preciso, que meu Alfa possa abrir sua mente. Porque parte dela, ainda pensa que é humano e ele tem que esquecer isso. Porque meu Alfa é um Raptor, ele age como Raptor e pensa como um. Por isso ele é um Raptor, só precisa abrir sua mente para isso, e eu vou ajudar. Porque tudo que eu, e às meninas queremos é que Owen se torne um de nós. E que juntos, possamos acabar com os humanos. Porque eles só trazem dor e sofrimento para nós, penso naquele que se chama Barry e da forma que ele me machucou. Posso sentir o sangue escorrer da ferida, mas sei que quando isso tudo acabar, eu vou me recuperar. Que estarei tranquilamente, deitada com Alfa ao meu lado e suas mãos acariciando o meu couro. Mas temos que fazer tudo da forma certa, abrir a mente de Owen.

“Alfa! Meu Companheiro, você precisa abrir sua mente e entender que não é um Raptor e não Humano. Me deixe entrar, onde ninguém mais entrou”

Tudo tinha congelado, e Owen somente abriu sua mente. Eu via suas memórias, principalmente das filhas dele e dos sentimentos que ele sentiu ao tocar elas pela primeira vez. Posso ver todo o sofrimento que meu Alfa passou, e como isso causou um peso em sua vida. Mas posso ver o amor que ele sente, por nós os Dinossauros. Da forma que ele nos trata e cuida de nós, ronrono ao sentir isso, mas então mostro lembranças dele. Dos seus sonhos, que ele insiste em esquecer. Nós dois, brincando pela Mata e corremos um atrás do outro, em Owen o mais lindo Raptor que eu já vi. Com uma faixa vermelha passando por seu corpo, e seus olhos dourados brilhando para mim. Percebo que a mente de Owen, começa a se derreter e mudar, seu corpo também muda. Posso ver sua pele ficando mais forte e mudando de cor, suas unhas virando garras, e seus olhos mudando para dourado. Suas roupas são destruídas e ele deixa aquela máquina que monta para lá, à transformação acaba. Ele se aproxima de mim, e tocamos com a testa um do outro. Sinto seu calor e seu amor, ele ronrona para mim e sinto que estou do lado certo.

“Obrigada, Blue. Você abriu minha mente, para o que eu sempre quis!”

Esfregamos a cabeça um do outro, e ronronamos por estarmos juntos. Mas então tudo começa a se mover, Rapunzel ruge para os humanos. Eu e Owen nos viramos, eu percebia que Barry tinha os olhos arregalados e apontava a arma para nós. O Indominus começou a atacar e nós também, Owen dava ordens e nós obedecemos. Eu nunca me senti tão bem, em rasgar carne humana. Mas eu me concentrava no meu Companheiro, que atacava Barry. Suas dentes destroçaram a garganta dele, me aproximo e o ajudo a rasgar sua carne. 

Owen On

Rasgo a carne de Barry, eu me sinto tão bem, sentindo o sangue em minhas garras e boca. Engolir uma carne, que parece deliciosa e que nunca pensei que gostaria tanto. Olho para às outras, que também estão destruindo humanos. Rapunzel parece muito feliz, mas o que mais me importo são às minhas meninas. Elas destroem, como uma máquina de matar bem equilibrada. Logo todos estão mortos, respiro fundo e sinto o cheiro. Posso sentir cheiro de humanos, mas vêm do centro do Park. Eles devem estar tirando os turistas, mas eu ainda não entendo. O que eu sou? Porque virei um Raptor? Eu fico feliz por isso acontecer, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo do que isso significa. É quando sinto meu corpo mudar novamente, e de novo me torno Owen. Eu só conheço uma pessoa que pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, mas antes temos coisas para fazer. Viro para minha família e digo.

“- Vamos soltar os outros dinossauros, eles também precisam ser livres e depois tenho que achar minha irmão e o Dr. Wu 

É então que percebo que estou nu, isso me deixa um pouco desconfortável. Por isso pego um longo casaco de um dos mortos, que acaba cobrindo minha nudez. Olho para Blue que se aproxima e se esfrega em mim, acho que para misturar nossos cheiros. Isso me deixa feliz, porque sei que ela é minha companheira e junto teremos lindos filhotes. Só espero que de tudo certo.

Lenna On

Continuo destruindo os arquivos, ninguém pode saber o que está acontecendo. O que fizemos com o DNA, da forma que abusamos do DOM de Owen. Eu vi pelas câmeras o que aconteceu, ele se transformou num Raptor Completo e sua mente parece ser funcional. Ele com certeza vai vir atrás de mim, eu tenho que sair dessa Ilha o mais rápido possível. Porque se não, estarei morta como aqueles todos guardas que morreram. É quando alguém entra no laboratório, levo o maior susto porque pensei que estivesse sozinha. Mas respiro aliviada, ao perceber que é somente o Dr.Wu que se aproxima de mim e fala.

“- Eu vim te ajudar, o Park está um Caos! Os Dinossauros foram soltos, e os Turistas estão fugindo. Precisamos sair daqui rapidamente 

Ele começa a me ajudar a destruir os papéis, fico triste ao pensar em todo o meu trabalho jogado fora, tudo isso por culpa de Owen que virou às costas para sua espécie. É quando alguém entra, levanto à cabeça e arregalos meus olhos. Ao ver Owen na forma humana, atrás dele todos os seus Raptores. Dr. Wu tenta pegar uma arma, mas uma com uma faixa verde pelo corpo arranca seu braço e começa destruir seu corpo. Olho nervosa para Owen, será esse o meu final? Morrer pela mão do meu irmão? Morrer pela pessoa, que eu mais odeio em todo o Mundo! Ele se aproxima de mim, enquanto que me observa como um animal que observa à presa e falo.  
“- O que você quer, Owen? Veio aqui me matar, da mesma forma que matou o Dr.Wu? - Owen sorriu e um frio passou pela minha espinha, observo a sala, mas não têm nada que eu possa usar para machucar ele. Estou fadada à morrer pela mão dele, acho que isso era inevitável. Eu não devia mexer com DNA.

“- Eu não vou te matar, porque preciso que faça Dinossauros Masculinos para que a População não acabe. Você ficará viva, enquanto eu precisar de você - Arregalo meus olhos, isso é pior que a morte. Ter que obedecer ao meu irmão, fazer dinossauros para eles e me assusta pensar o que será de mim quando não precisar mais.

“- E porque eu faria isso? Prefiro morrer, ao te obedecer! Eu nunca serei empregada sua, me mate logo - Então Owen ri, isso me deu vontade de correr e me esconder. Mas olho para os Raptores, que me observam e sei que quando me mexer vão me atacar. E sofrer um ferimento é pior que à morte, esses Raptores têm mordida forte.

“- Eu não vou te matar, vou tirar cada parte do seu corpo cada vez que me desobedecer. Ou melhor, vou te transformar num Dinossauro e te prender em uma das Jaulas. Como os humanos nojentos faziam conosco - Abaixo minha cabeça, eu não tenho saída, prefiro obedecer ele do que perder um membro. Ou ser transformada num Dinossauro, eu não quero ser como ele.

“- Vou começar a fazer novos ovos, imediatamente. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Eu nunca imaginei que estaria nessa situação, onde eu errei para isso acontecer? Acho que eu nunca devia ter vindo a esse Park, pelo menos dessa forma eu não seria uma escrava como está acontecendo agora.

“- Eu quero saber o que fez comigo, e porque me escolheram para esse Projeto! Me conte a verdade, ou essa noite só terá um olho - Olho para os papéis destruídos,o que eu posso fazer? Só me resta contar a verdade, mentir não vai fazer diferença. Se eu não falar com ele, vou enlouquecer porque não terei mais com quem falar.

“- Sua mente estava frágil, e cairia fácil no vínculo. Dr. Wu e Sr.Marsani, já tinham tentado antes, mas ficaram tão horrendas que foram sacrificadas. Você foi o primeiro que funcionou, mas acho que eles nunca pensaram que se voltaria contra ele - Owen olha para aquela com faixa azul, parece que algo se passa entre eles e me pergunto o que. Mas parte de mim, não quer saber e Owen diz.

“- Você não pode sair do laboratório, vou trazer comida para você, mas está proibida de sair daqui ou haverá consequências 

Abaixo a cabeça e faço sim, ele logo se afasta. Eu começo a trabalhar, afinal agora tenho muitos dinossauros para fazer e por mais que eu queira, isso não vai mudar.


End file.
